Looks will not define me
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Regina will not be defined by her looks, she will fight for everything she holds dear, everything that is important to her. She will fight for love and for the unexpected surprise that she and Robin will protect with everything they have. They won't allow her manipulative mother to take that away from them, however hard she may try to. (OutlawQueen DimplesQueen EF)
1. Looks will not define me

When Regina realised that she was three months late for her monthly, panic set in, she thought that they had been careful, but obviously not. She buried her head in her hands, she was going to have to tell him, what would he say, would he want her? What would her mother do? She wouldn't accept it, there wasn't a chance that she would, she would find a way to take her baby away from her. Not just that, but she would be a disgrace to her family and she was spoiled, she knew that any way, she knew what laying with him out of wedlock would do to her reputation. But quite frankly she couldn't have cared less, she was in love with him and he was with her and it had come to the point where they simply couldn't hold back any more.

She stared at herself in the mirror, her long hair that she had been growing for years was flowing down her back, running past her waist, it was usually tied up in an elaborate updo, but sometimes she just like to watch it ripple in the wind. She picked up her brush off her vanity and began pulling it through the long strands, then suddenly she was startled when she heard her window open. She turned to see Robin climbing through.

"What are you doing?" She stared at him wide eyed.

"I had to see you." He came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Robin, I…" She closed her eyes and her head lolled back as he ran his lips across her skin, making his way to the crook of her neck. "Mmm."

"I love you so much." He mumbled, his lips still attached to her.

She shook her head and stood up out of her chair. "Robin, you need to leave." She stated. It was for his own safety, if her mother caught them in her room together, god know what she would do to him.

"Regina." He sighed "I want to see you today, please don't send me away."

"Robin, you know you can't be here." She looked around as if Cora was going to come into the room at any minute.

He bit his bottom lip and moved towards her, placing his hands on her hips. "Regina." He pouted. "Regina." He kissed her cheek. "Regina." He moved his lips to cover hers, pulling her against him, receiving a low moan from her and she pressed against his already hard member.

"Robin." She pulled her lips from his "We, can't what if someone comes in?"

"Do you not have a lock on your door?"

"Not on the inside." She huffed, moving to the bed and sitting on it. "Robin." She whispered a single tear rolling down her cheek as she realised that she would have to tell him.

"What? What is it?" he asked, leaning down and taking her hands in his, she could hear the concern in his voice.

"I, we, well, we made a baby." She closed her eyes and begged herself not to cry in front of him.

"Regina, you're, you're pregnant?" Instead of the disgusted tone she had been expecting to hear, his voice sounded like one of pure joy, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Yes."

A massive smile appeared on his face as he picked her up in his arms "I'm going to be a pa." He laughed.

"You're not angry at me?"

"Angry at you? Regina, why would I be angry at you? I love you and I am over the moon."

"Really?" She asked, tilting her head, a smile coming upon her own lips.

"Of course, we are going to have a baby."

She let out a little laugh and nodded "Yes, yes we are."

He spun her around and kissed her, cradling her in his arms, his hands running along the base of her back. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back "Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me."

"I would love to." She smirked, finding his lips again. Her hands came to the buttons on his shirt as she began to undo them, then she slid it down off his shoulders. He found the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head, causing her hair to splay all over her body, in raven waves. She flung the light nightdress across the room and looked down at herself, she was naked, her breasts only covering being her ebony locks.

She smiled at him, forgetting where she was, her only thought being what they were about to do, carefully he lifted her in his arms and placed her on the bed. Before shuffling onto it with her and moving between her legs. He ran his hands up her legs, towards her core where she was throbbing with need. He was about to touch her properly when they heard the door click, Regina shot up and grabbed her nightdress holding it in front of her. "Robin, go!"

"Shit." He grabbed his shirt and was on the window ledge when the door flung open and Cora walked in.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Go Robin." Regina stared at him wide eyed as she watched him reluctantly turn and climb out of the window.

"What on earth was that man doing in your room?" Cora asked as Regina held onto her nightdress, this could not be happening, her mother couldn't hot have just walked in at that moment.

"What man?" She questioned, knowing that it was useless, Cora had clearly seen Robin sat on the window sill.

"Where are your clothes?" Cora's eyes were burning into her.

"Um, here?" She held up the dress. She was a dead woman, she had told Robin that they couldn't do it in her room, yet she had been the one who had initiated the contact.

"You are lucky I walked in when I did, otherwise that man would have taken advantage of you."

"What?"

"Regina, you are a naïve child, do you know what he was going to do to you?"

"I had a vague idea yes." She scoffed, she and Robin had done it enough times for her to know what he was going to do to her, he was going to give her the most intense pleasure imaginable. A pleasure that had her withering from head to toe, something that she craved.

"You silly girl, were you consenting?"

"Of course I was consenting, I love him!" How could her mother even suggest that Robin would do anything to her against her will, he was the perfect gentleman and had never, ever forced her into anything.

Cora stared at her and scoffed "You don't know what love is."

"I do; I know that I love him more than I have ever loved anyone."

"Love is weakness Regina; you are not to see him again."

"Just you try and stop me." She spat, narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"Oh I will, you won't ever see him again, I promise you that."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, running her hands through her hair.

Her mother walked across to her dresser and picked up a pair of scissors. "Well, I think it's about time you got rid of that, don't you?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "Got rid of what?"

"Your hair dear."

"What? You can't be serious." Her eyes went wide as she looked at the sharp implement in her mother's hand.

"You need to learn dear, that you can't just go around falling into bed with men."

"I didn't fall into bed with him, I love him! Please, don't." She shook her head, holding onto the long strands.

"Sit down."

She took a sharp intake of breath and sat down, her mother was actually going to cut her hair off, her beautiful hair that she had spent so long trying to grow. But she knew, if she protested, her mother might do much, much worse, she might harm her baby, she couldn't put it at risk, not for the sake of something that could easily grow back. She would protect hers and Robin's baby, even if it meant her having to sacrifice her hair. Robin had said that it was one of the things that had first drawn him to her, but she couldn't dwell on that now.

She watched in the mirror as her mother began to cut, just listening to the noise made her stomach flip and she felt a sudden bought of nausea, then it occurred to her that maybe it was the morning sickness. Her mother continued to cut away the hair, it dropped to the floor, pooling on the ground in a raven puddle. A slight tear rolled down her cheek, it was a small price to pay for her baby's safety, but she couldn't help but feel that her hair was a part of her and she was losing that part, along with all the memories it held.

Once her mother had finished she looked in the mirror, it was short, very shot and choppy. She sighed, she didn't hate it, which was strange because she half expected herself to be in floods of tears. She moved out of her seat and collected the masses of severed hair.

"Nobody will want you now, not until it's grown back and till then, I think you might prefer a change of scenery."

"What?" She spat standing back up and glaring at her mother. "What are you talking about? What change of scenery?"

"Well Regina dear, there is a tower, in the middle of Sherwood forest, I think that might be ideal."

"What? You're going to lock me up?! You'd lock up your own daughter?"

"I am saving you Regina, saving you from shaming yourself."

"No! No you can't you can't!"

"You would have given yourself to that man had I not come in."

"What makes you think I hadn't already?!" She screamed.

"Dear me, you better hope for both yours and his sake that you haven't."

She closed her eyes, it would be fine Robin would come for her, she knew he would, straight away. But if he didn't, her mother would find out, find out about their baby and do whatever she had to, to make sure that it didn't exist.

Regina sat on the hard stone floor in the tower, where her mother had left her, alone. She was glad to be left alone, but the tower was slightly taller than she had expected, she had no idea how Robin would ever get her out, but he would, she had every faith that he would.

She went to run her hands through her hair and remembered that it was no longer there, taking a deep breath and closed her eyes, it was alright, as long as she had her baby, she would be alright. She moved her hand down from her hair to her abdomen, hope, that's what she needed, she needed to keep her hope. Standing from the floor she moved over to the small window, that was without glass. She leant on it and looked out of the window.

Now was not the time for tears, now was the time for strength, so instead of crying she caressed her stomach and began to speak. "Hi little baby, this is your mommy speaking, I know at the minute it looks like we are in trouble, but your daddy loves us both very much, very, very much and he is going to come and save us, he is." She smiled and then the tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Your daddy will come for us; I swear he will." She closed her eyes as she leant against the cold stone. She found herself humming, she needed to do something to keep her spirits up, because her mother had left her with absolutely nothing to do.

"What are you doing up there?"

She opened her eyes and looked even further over "You took your time." She bit her bottom lip as she glanced down at Robin. "Are you going to get me out of here?"

"Of course, move away from the window." He instructed. She did as she was told and moved to the opposite side of the tower. Once she was there, she saw an arrow fly through the window with a rope attached. Moving across she grasped the arrow and the rope.

"What now?" She asked, looking down at him once again.

"Tie it to something and I'll climb up." She nodded and tied it securely to one of the beams, pulling it as tight as she possibly could.

"Okay." She shouted.

She knew he'd come, she had known it all along and now, here he was, climbing up the side of a bloody tower to save her and their child. She came to the window and watched him scalling the wall, she had to say she was quite impressed at how quickly he was making his way up. As soon as he was inside he pulled her into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded against his shoulder.

"I saw your mother take you away and followed her."

"Thank god you did." She sniffled as she let the tears flow yet again.

"It's okay, she can't hurt you now, she will never be able to hurt you again." He pulled back to look at her properly for the first time and let out a loud gasp. "Oh my god, Regina, your hair!"

She found herself sobbing, surely her mother wasn't right, surely it wasn't all about the length of your hair. "I look ugly don't I." She cried.

"No, no, no you don't look ugly, you don't, you look beautiful, really, really beautiful. I like it."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." He nodded "I love it, I swear I do. Regina, it doesn't matter what you look like, you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me." He caressed her cheek lovingly. "Did she do this to you?" He asked.

Regina nodded "She told me that nobody would love me without it."

"That's bullshit Regina, it really is." He hugged her against him. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, she didn't."

He let out a deep breath. "Come on let's get you out of here."

They carefully abseiled their way down the wall of the tower and when they both reached the bottom Robin took Regina in his arms. "You don't need your mother; you will never have to go back again. I will take care of you, both of you. You are my future Regina, you and our baby" He stated placing his hands on her abdomen "I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiled, Robin did love her, long hair or short hair, he loved her whatever and nothing her mother ever did could change that, she would never have to see her mother again because love wasn't weakness, love was strength, love was the most powerful magic of all and as long as she had love, she had everything. As long as she had Robin and their child she had everything.


	2. Mommy's love very much

**Four years later**

Regina was awoken by the scent of breakfast floating into the bedroom from the kitchen, she opened her eyes; hearing voices in the next room she smiled.

"Hope, shush, you'll wake your mommy."

"No, I won't you're the one whose tickling me, it's your fault." The little girl giggled.

"Shushhh, you little monkey." Robin chuckled.

"Daddy, shush you'll wake mommy."

"The two of you have already woken mommy." Regina stated, appearing at the door and watching the two people she loved the most, trying to cover the stove. "What are you doing?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Hope cast her the biggest grin imaginable and she smiled at her little girl, whose bright blue eyes were shining at her, her dark hair still tousled from sleep.

"I think someone is lying." She tutted as she snuck up and scooped her daughter into her arms, kissing her face. "Are you lying to your mommy?"

"No." She laughed.

"Then what's that?" She asked, gesturing to the pan on the stove.

"Hope wanted to make breakfast." Robin stated.

"Oh she did, did she?" Regina asked. "So what are you making for me then?" She asked as the little girl grinned up at her.

"Pancakes."

"Really?"

"Yes, your favourite mommy."

"Yummy." She smiled as she moved over to Robin and he kissed her.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." She chuckled. "Your pancakes burning." She sniggered as she looked into the pan.

"Mommy, why can't I have my hair short like yours?" The little girl questioned as she ran her small hand through Regina's short hair.

She had decided to keep it short, not too much so, but it wasn't anywhere near as long as it had been before her mother cut it. Her short hair reminded her of her strength and how she had done everything to protect her daughter. "Your hair is beautiful as it is baby."

"Hope you don't need to cut it." Robin stated.

"But mommy looks so pretty with short hair."

"I know mummy looks really beautiful with short hair." Robin shook his head as he ran his hand through his wife's hair, as she smiled at him.

"Then why can't I?"

"Hope." Regina laughed, placing her down on a chair at the table in their small dining room.

"Okay." Hope shook her head in defeat.

"How about I give you a nice plait while daddy continues with breakfast?"

"Yes." The little girl nodded.

"Okay then." Regina moved over to the stove where Robin was and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before taking the mug of coffee that he was holding out for her. She then came to stand behind hope and plaited her hair in a fishtail style, tying it with a pale blue ribbon. She loved her daughter so much, she was her everything, well Robin and Hope, the both of them. They had decided upon the name hope, because that's what she had been, for Regina she had provided her with hope, when things were bad with her mother, she remained hopeful because of the little baby she had been carrying and now, four years later, that little girl still provided as much hope as she did then.

Then she was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, she frowned at Robin who shrugged. Hop jumped up off her seat and ran to the door, before Regina could even say anything to stop her. Chuckling with Robin, Regina turned and went after her daughter, who had beat her to it and was staring at the woman in the doorway. "Hope, what did I tell you about…" She stood there shocked and immediately reached out and grabbed her little girl, pulling her away from the door.

"No, you're not here, you can't be here." She shook her head.

"Regina?" Robin called from in the kitchen.

"I need you to leave now!" She yelled.

"Mommy." Hope hugged her leg.

"It's okay sweetie, go find daddy." She whispered, ushering her daughter off out of sight. "How did you even find me?"

"Regina, I have been looking for you for four years."

"Why so you could enslave me again? I don't think so." She scoffed. "Robin!" She wasn't comfortable standing here with the woman who had nearly made her lose everything.

Robin ran around the corner and put his arm around her waist "What is it?" He asked looking at her in concern before turning to the door. "You! I want you to leave now!"

"I came for my daughter."

"I don't care; you have no right to call her that after what you did to her!" Robin placed himself in front of Regina. "She's my wife and you treat her terribly, why would you think for one minute that she would want to see you?"

"Regina, I want to apologise."

"No, you don't get to do that, you tried to separate me from my true love, the father of my child." She added in for emphasis that Hope was in fact her child.

"You have a little girl?"

"Yes." She nodded, seeing the older woman smile slightly.

"I'm sorry Regina, for what I did."

"You locked a pregnant woman in a tower!" Robin yelled, Regina could tell he was frustrated. "Regina could have lost our child up there!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it! You tried to break her down, she's your own daughter and you tried to make her suffer! You cut her hair, you locked her in a tower, you were nothing but cruel towards her!"

"Robin." Regina whispered.

"Mommy?" Hope appeared and clung to Regina's leg.

"It's okay sweetheart." Regina bent down and kissed her. "Robin, you're scaring her with the yelling."

"Sorry." He shook his head before turning back to the unwanted guest "I suggest you leave, you are not coming anywhere near my wife or my daughter."

Cora sighed and shook her head "Regina, I'm glad you're happy and I'm sorry."

Regina looked up at her mother and it was only then that she noticed ow she had aged terribly. "Okay, but Robins right, you should leave, my daughter is clearly upset."

"She's beautiful, just like you."

Hope smiled up at her mother and gestured that she wanted to be picked up, going shy all of a sudden in front of the woman who was a stranger to her. Regina picked her up and Hope buried her head in her mother's shoulder. Regina moved away from the door, leaving Robin to deal with it "Mommy, who's the strange lady?" the little girl asked.

"She's my mother." Regina stated, kissing her daughter's hair.

"Really? I thought that you said you didn't have a mommy."

Regina took a deep breath. "I have a mother, there's a difference between a mommy and a mother." She whispered, hugging her daughter.

"What's the difference?"

"A mommy loves her children very much…"

"Like you love me." Hope beamed at her mother.

"Yes, like I love you." Regina chuckled, sitting down on the edge of her bed with her daughter on her lap. "I love you very, very much, I love you so much that I don't have enough verys to tell you."

"How about, very, very very very very very much?"

"Nope, not enough." Regina shook her head.

"Um, how about, very very very very very very very very much?"

"Still not enough." Regina smiled, hugging her baby to her.

"How about…"

"Hope." She laughed, brushing her hand over her cheek."

"What about daddy?"

"Well your daddy loves the both of us as much as I love you.

"Well mommy, I love you and daddy as much as you love me."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." She couldn't forgive her mother, her mother had never told her she loved her, not once, so she was surprised that she could love so intensely, but then again, she was nothing like her mother.

"How are my two girls?" Robin asked, coming to stand in the doorway.

"Hungry." Hope stated, wriggling out of her mommy's arms and running at her daddy.

"Fine, is she gone?" Regina asked, standing up, making her way towards him where he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, I told her that although we appreciated her coming and apologising, that you weren't ready to talk to her."

"That's for the best isn't it?" Regina asked, looking up at him. If it had been just her and Robin, it might have been different, but she had her daughter to think about, she had to protect her little girl.

"I think so." He whispered, running his hands up and down her arms.

"We don't need her; we have all we need." Regina smiled up at him.

"Come on mommy, daddy, the pancakes are burning."

Regina and Robin looked at each other and laughed, leaning in she kissed him. "I have all I need." Her hand came to rest on his cheek. "And I couldn't be happier." She stole another quick kiss before they went to join their little girl in the kitchen. Regina did have all she needed, she had her family, her amazing husband and beautiful daughter, she didn't need anything else. Except from maybe the little secret she hadn't yet told Robin about, the one that would be joining them in about eight months, joining their little family and making it a little bit bigger.


	3. A shocking revelation

**I had thought that I had come to the end of this fic, but the thing was, an idea came to me for a way I could continue it, so I am doing. :)**

* * *

 **Eight years later**

Hope looked towards her little brother and frowned, "I think you got us lost."

"No I didn't." He scowled at her, his brown eyes stormy like his mother's, "that was your fault!"

"Roland it wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!" Hope placed her hands on her hips and swished her long raven hair, "Mommy is going to be so mad at you."

"Well, Daddy is going to be mad at you." He stuck his tongue out at her, his sister might be four years older than him, but that didn't mean that she was always right.

"Nah uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nah uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Hello children." They both turned around and looked at the dark haired woman who was standing behind them.

"Who are you?" Hope asked, pulling her little brother towards her and holding him tight.

"I'm your grandmother of course."

"We don't have a grandmother." Roland protested, looking up at his sister, "do we?"

Hope narrowed her eyes at the woman, recognising her and shaking her head, "no Roland, we don't; stay away from my brother and I."

"Oh, don't worry dear, I won't hurt you, don't you remember me."

"Unfortunately I do." The twelve-year-old scoffed, "I wish I didn't, you locked our mom in a tower." She spat, her hold on her brother tightening as he held onto her. Her mother had told her the whole story when she had deemed her old enough, told her about how her mother had tried to keep her and their father apart.

"Now, now, is that how you were taught to treat your elders? You look just like her, like your mother, the both of you do."

"Come on Roland, we need to find mom and dad." She took his hand and turned from the woman, they hurried in the opposite direction and didn't stop until they reached home, somehow, they found that they were no longer lost.

* * *

Regina was stood at the stove when her children hurried in through the door slamming it behind them. She turned to the door and frowned at them, "hey, what's going on?" She asked, placing the spoon down on the side as she wiped her hands on her apron, before picking up her glass of water.

"Mom, something happened." Hope sighed shaking her head as she sat down at the dining table trying to regain her breath.

"What?" She questioned, taking a sip.

"Grandmother."

The glass fell from her hands and shattered on the ground, "what?"

"Grandmother she was in the woods, she tried to talk to Roland and I."

"You didn't talk to her though, Hope! You didn't talk to her right?"

"Of course not, mom of course we didn't." Hope stood and flung her arms around her mother. "We know that we can't trust her."

"No, no you can't." Regina shook her head, running her hands through her daughter's long raven hair which was so much like hers had been at that age. She couldn't believe that her mother had tried to make contact after so many years, they hadn't seen her since Hope had been four and she had just found that she was expecting Roland, that had been eight years ago, she hadn't talked to her in eight years.

Roland looked at his mother and sister before coming over and hugging them, "mommy, who was the strange lady?"

"Nobody for you to worry about my darling." She whispered, kissing the top of his head and looking at her daughter, running her hand across her cheek, "no one for you to worry about." She repeated, trying to convince herself as much as she was Roland.

Robin opened the door and saw his family stood in the kitchen locked in an embrace, "hey, where did you two run off to?"

"You were supposed to be watching them." Regina turned to looked at him, her gaze filled with accusation.

"I was." He shook his head, "Roland said he wanted to pick some berries to make a pie and I told them to stay together and not go too far."

"Please may I speak to you outside?" She asked, running her hands through her children's hair comfortingly once more, before making her way towards him.

"Mom, I'll tidy up the glass." Hope stated.

"No sweetheart, leave it, I can do it in a moment." She smiled, nodding reassuringly.

Robin pushed the door open and allowed her to exit, "what's going on?" He asked, his hand coming to rub her arm.

"Why did you let them go off alone?!" She shook her head, "Robin, the woods is a dangerous place and you let out children go out there alone!"

"Regina come on, this can't be about the woods, they've been in the woods before."

"No, no you're right, this isn't about the woods, it's about the fact that my mother, remember her, she approached our children while they were alone, while they had no one to protect them!"

"What?" His eyes widened as he looked at her, "Cora's back?"

"She tried to get to them Robin, to Hope and Roland, she tried to talk to them."

"They're sensible kids Regina, they know not to talk to strangers."

"You're right, but that doesn't change the fact that my mother got close to them, what if she had tried to take them? Hmm?"

"Nobody is taking them anywhere, I promise you that, our children will be fine, we know now that we need to watch them more closely." He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "you can't blame me for this Gina, it wasn't my fault."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just my mother sets me on edge, I don't feel as though my family is safe when she's nearby; what does she want Robin?"

"I don't know, I don't, but something tells me that we're about to find out." He shook his head, pulling back and turning his wife around to look at the woman standing behind her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing approaching my children in the woods?!" She yelled, lunging at her mother, "you scared my son!"

"Well, hello to you too dear, living out here has certainly given you that," she looked up and down her before meeting her eyes and scoffing, "rough edge hasn't it, something I see your daughter inherited."

"Don't you dare speak of my little girl!"

"She needs to learn how to speak to people older than her."

"My daughter is the politest child in the world, so you don't have a clue what you are talking about."

"She was quite rude to me earlier."

"Why do you think that was? Hmm? A strange woman approaches her in the woods and you expect her to invite you in for tea and cakes? It's not going to happen mother, ever."

"How many times do I have to apologise to you, I've said I'm sorry."

"You say it, but I don't think that you actually mean it do you mother? You don't mean anything that you say."

They heard the door open, "mom supper is ready."

Turning they saw Hope stood in the doorway looking at her mother wide eyed, before hurrying out of the door and hugging to her tightly. "It's okay, she's just leaving." Regina shook her head, "mother, move on, we don't need you, my children don't need you in their lives, you bring heartache and pain to everyone, please leave."

"Regina, you will regret this." Cora spat, "I came to tell you some news."

"What news?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's your father, he has returned, worse for wear, it seems that he didn't die, his ship was caught in the storm as we were told, but he was washed ashore and couldn't get home until now. I knew he would be heartbroken when I told him what you did, what shame you brought to the family."

Regina gasped and felt her legs wobble, she had thought that her father had died, she had been thinking he was dead for over thirteen years and now to find out that he was alive, never mind that her mother had fed him bunch of lies about her, was crazy.

"So, I told him that you had died."

Regina felt herself drop to the floor, "you told him I was dead? How could you?!"

"Because to me, you are, just like I was to you."

"I can't believe you've done this." She shook her head, holding onto her little girl who was hugging her tightly.

"Hmm, he thinks that you fell, from your window."

"How could you do that to Daddy?! How could you make him think that I was dead?!"

Robin gritted his teeth and walked over to his wife, picking her up off the floor, "Regina, come on, we'll go see him, right now, we'll go."

"Yes." She nodded, "yes we will."

"Oh no you won't."

"Just you try and stop me mother, I'm not a little girl you can push around anymore, I am a grown woman with a family of my own, a family I love more than life itself. Daddy deserves to know the truth, he deserves to know that his daughter is alive and happy." With that, Regina took her own daughter's hand and they headed back inside, with Robin hot on their heels.

Roland had been hiding behind the door watching through a crack and waiting for his family to come back inside. Regina smiled at him and bent down, bringing Hope down with her, "okay you two, we're going on a little trip, do you want to see where your mommy grew up and fell in love with your daddy?" She asked.

"Yes," Hope nodded jumping up and down.

"Roland?" Robin asked, beginning to dish out the dinner that Regina had left on the stove, "do you want to go?"

"Hmm." He sighed, before looking at his mommy and shaking his head, "I don't want that nasty lady to lock you up." He cried, flinging his arms around her neck.

Regina shared a concerned look with Robin and then Hope, "Roland, she's not going to, I promise."

"But Hope said that she locked you up mommy, I don't want her to."

"She won't, we are going to see mommy's daddy okay?" She smiled, reassuringly, running her hand over his cheek as she tickled him gently. "How about, we go in the morning?" She asked, brushing his brown curls from his face.

"Okay, but the nasty lady won't hurt us will she?"

"No she won't baby, she won't hurt anyone." She spotted kisses on his face until he began to chuckle, "there's my happy little boy." She grinned, adjusting his shirt. Roland's stomach let out a low grumble and everyone laughed as they gathered around the table to eat. Regina was putting on a brave face, acting for the sake of her children, she didn't want them to see their mother weak, didn't want them to see her upset, because she knew that it would in turn make them upset.

* * *

After she had made sure they had all had their baths, she had read them a story and put them to bed. Hope had asked her many questions about her father and what he was like, if he was like her mother, something which she had reassured her that he wasn't, not at all; her father had been the kindest man she had known until she met Robin and when she thought that he had died, she had been heartbroken, Robin had helped her through it, they hadn't been romantically involved at the time, but they had both known that they liked each other and Robin had been her rock.

Now she was lying in bed, waiting for Robin to join her, the children had wanted him to bid them goodnight and of course he had, but that goodnight had turned into them wanting another story from him and Robin being Robin, didn't have the heart to refuse them. The door opened and she turned to look at her husband, he pulled off his shirt, followed by his pants and shuffled into bed beside her. "How you holding up?" He asked, tracing her arm with his fingertips.

"I'm shocked to be honest, I really hadn't been expecting that. I had come to terms with my father's passing and now to find that he's alive again, it's shocking. I can't believe my mother would put him through the pain of thinking that I was dead, what sort of person would do that to someone?" She asked, burying her head into his shoulder. "That's like someone lying to us and telling us that one of our babies was dead, I don't think I would be able to survive if I thought that either Hope or Roland could be…" She took a deep breath and wiped the tear from her face.

"I know, it's unthinkable." He sighed, hugging her tightly, "they are fine, they are strong like their mother."

"And their father." She added looking up at him and kissing him lightly.

"So how are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"I'm excited, I just wonder how daddy is going to react to seeing me alive. Are you sure you're alright with this? I can go alone."

"Not a chance, where you go, the rest of us go, us Locksley's got to stick together." He chuckled, "I don't think that me or the kids would cope with you being away from us."

"Hmm, I bet the house would fall into disarray if I left." She taunted, nudging him as he ran his fingers over her ribs and the side of her breast.

"Most likely, anyway we are coming and that is that, we are stronger as a team, plus don't you think your father would love to meet his grandchildren?"

"Oh I'm sure daddy will be over the moon; I just can't believe it."

"Well, just think, tomorrow, you will have seen him again, you'll be reunited."

"I can't wait." She smiled, kissing him gently as he flipped her onto her back and hovered over her, running his hands down her body.

"Neither can I." He nodded, claiming her lips again.

Tomorrow she would be reunited with her father, but tonight, tonight was a time for her to be with her husband, a time for her to reunite with him in a different way.

* * *

 **Okay so I have a question for you guys, do you want me to make the story M rated? If so, leave me a review and let me know what you think, also let me know if you like the way I am taking this story. :) xxx**


	4. Daddy

**Hi guys, so not only is this chapter two times as long as some of the previous chapters, it also marks me changing the story to an M rating, I know, exciting right? Haha, okay, thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. :) xxx**

* * *

Regina woke up to find Robin laid next to her, staring at her, she smiled and stretched, "what?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, just admiring my beautiful wife, is that such a crime?"

"No," she chuckled, moving closer to him as he pulled her into his arms, running his hands across her lower back. She knew what he wanted, he had that look in his eyes, the thing was that any other morning she would have been accepting to his advances, but this morning she was keen to depart on their journey to see her father. "But when you look at me like that, I know what you're wanting from me."

"What's that then?" He asked, his hands slipping lower down her naked frame, where he caressed her arse and moved one hand in-between her legs.

Ooh that smirk, it drove her wild, her husband was so cocky when it came to his ability's at pleasuring her, "something you're not getting this morning," she quipped, squeezing her thighs together and trapping his hand there.

"Oh you tease." he wriggled his hand, causing her to laugh.

"Robin," she protested, tightening her muscles, stilling his hand, "stop now Mr," she warned.

"Okay, I'll stop, let my hand go."

She narrowed her eyes at him, he rarely gave up that easily, but she relaxed her muscles; this was something she immediately regretted as his hand moved and he pushed two fingers inside her.

"Robin!" she smacked him, "now you're just being a naughty boy."

"Ooh you bet I am."

"I'll put you on the naughty step."

"Ooh I'm quaking in my boots," he chuckled, bending his fingers and causing her to let out a hesitant moan.

"Robin," she groaned, "oh Robin," okay so it wasn't her fault he made her feel so good was it? Anyway, it wasn't going to make that much difference to the timing of their trip, after all the children liked to lay in, the longer they slept, the less grumpy they'd be.

"Too easy," he grinned, dipping his mouth to her breast.

"Hmm, well, I do hope you're not expecting anything in return," she breathed, his other hand was on her clit now, rubbing circles around it as his fingers carried on their work inside her.

"We'll see."

"Yes, we will," her eyes closed again, maybe this is what she needs, maybe it will calm her somewhat, quell some of her worry.

"I'm a giver not a taker," Robin quipped, nibbling on her nipple slightly.

"Hey!" She smacked his arm lightly, "quit it with the biting."

"You love it."

She did usually, but not today for some reason, "Robin."

He furrowed his eyebrows and immediately pulled his fingers from her, "Gina? Are you okay?" He sat up and cast her a concerned look.

"Yes, sorry, it was just a little painful…"

"What?" He gasped, "oh god, Gina, I'm sorry."

"No, I think they're a little sensitive, I don't know why," she sighed shaking her head. "Robin, it wasn't your fault."

"Regina?"

She knew that look as well and she shook her head, "I don't think so," she responded, knowing exactly what was going through his mind, she considered it too, but had quickly dismissed it. "Did I say you could stop?" She smirked.

"Regina, shouldn't we talk about the possibility?"

"No," she shook her head, "what's the point in talking about it? I am not going to even consider it." She lied, she was thinking about it, like she had been doing for the last six years or so. Before he could say anything else, she cut him off by pressing her lips to his and straddling his waist. "Do I have to do all the work?" She sighed jokingly as his hands came to her hips.

"Regina?"

"Robin, do you want sex this morning?"

He rolled his eyes, "you're avoiding my question."

"It won't be true," she shook her head, "it's never true."

"We'll see." He grinned and leaned up to claim her lips with his.

She chuckled and shook her head, "why are you so optimistic?"

"Why are you so pessimistic?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he scoffed mockingly, before the look of mischief appeared in his eyes, causing her to narrow hers at him. "Robin Locksley."

"What?"

"Don't think I don't know that look after twelve and a half years of marriage."

"What look?" He asked, acting all innocent, she knew that he was playing a game.

"What are you doing? You're going to do something; I know you are."

"Hmm, that you might be right about," he laughed, lifting her from on top of him and switching their positions so that he was on top of her.

"Ooh I knew it, you fiend." She laughed, as he dipped down and kissed her; she opened her mouth to him allowing him to deepen the kiss and entangle their tongues. His hands caressed her breasts and he gently ran his thumbs over her nipples, drawing a throaty moan from her.

Then his hand dropped further down her body as he checked that she was ready, which she was, of course, it didn't take much from him to get her in that state. He chuckled and she pulled back from the kiss, "what?" She asked.

"Nothing, jutting noting how wet you are."

"And?"

"Here I was thinking it was me who was wanting sex this morning."

"Oh Robin shut up and make love to me." She rolled her eyes, laughing at him, he had that smug look on her face that she loved, mainly because it showed his dimples, the same dimples that both her children had inherited, making them even more adorable.

"Now that I can do," he nodded, tracing her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," she nodded. She knew she was lucky to have a relationship like this, neither of them grew tired of making love, because each time it was just as good as the last and now they were both so in tune with one another, they knew exactly how to make the other come.

Robin stroked her clit gently, before he leant his forehead against hers, "so beautiful."

She giggled and shook her head, "come on, I'm getting old here."

"Nah, you're not old."

"Hmm, I am thirty Robin."

"That ain't old." He scrunched up his nose, "plus you don't look a day older than when I met you."

"You are such a charmer," she rolled her eyes playfully, "and before you say it, yes, I do love it."

"I'm glad, because I'm never going to stop trying to charm you."

"You better not." She rubbed her nose against his, "Robin, I'm sorry if I snapped at you this morning."

"Forgotten," he chuckled, he lowered his lips to hers, caressing them tenderly. His hand began to work on her clit again as he increased the pressure, drawing circles around it, before he slipped lower and dipped two fingers inside her, causing her to sigh in surrender as she arched up towards his fingers.

"Oh Robin," she sighed, her eyes flickering shut as she basked in his ministrations. After he knew she was closer, he pulled his fingers from her, licking them clean before he moved his hard member to her entrance and carefully pushed into her. She loved how he was still so gentle after them having been married the amount of time they had been, sometimes however they did spice up their love life, but not this morning, this morning was one for soft love making that they could both bask in.

The thing about having children in the house meant that she couldn't make her approval know as much as she used to, she had to quieten her moans, which wasn't easy when he was making love to her so thoroughly. He found a pace that they were both comfortable with and her fingers danced across his back as he continued to hit just the right spot inside her, "hmm yes Robin." She gasped.

His hand came to her breast and he carefully rolled her nipple causing her to cry out louder than she had intended, "Robin yes!" She looked at him wide eyed, but he didn't stop, he carried on, the hand on her breast travelled further down, finding her clit which he began to simulate.

She was extremely conscious that they would wake the children with their noise and she was not about to explain that to an eight-year-old, Hope knew some bits, but Roland didn't have a clue and she wanted it to stay that way.

She was literally biting the inside of her cheeks trying not to scream at the intense pleasure that was coursing through her.

"Oh Regina."

"Shushhh," she leant up and found his lips, hoping to drown both of their moans in the kiss. "Children," she chuckled, "we can't, oh god! Robin, we can't wake the… yes, oh yes." The slow and steady pace he had established was quickly exchanged for a quicker and harder one, she wasn't complaining, but it was so hard to contain herself. Her hands slipped down to grasp his ass and she gave it a little squeeze.

"Mrs Locksley," he grinned before closing his eyes and attaching his lips to her neck.

"Hmm," she smiled her hands moving back up to trace across his lower back. He was entering her at just the right angle, they had perfected this, learnt together about how to please one another and by god he was pleasing her at that moment. Then she felt him change direction where he was working on her clit and she arched into him, her walls beginning to flutter around him; another thing about married life meant that they were so in tune that they always came together.

It crashed down on her and she cried out, "Robin," she was squeezing his cock now as he carried on and then he spilt inside her, her walls milking him of every drop. She dropped back to the pillow and closed her eyes, "mmm."

Robin chuckled and carefully slipped out of her before laying down next to her, "okay?"

"You know I am, you made me yell a little then, what if one of the children heard?"

"Hmm?"

"Robin, what do we tell them?" She shook her head, the smile still on her face as she rolled so that she was straddling one of his legs, with her head resting on his chest.

"I dunno?" He shrugged. "It'll be fine."

"Mom!"

Regina squinted a little as she turned to look at the door, "hey sweetheart."

"Are we going yet?"

"How long have you been up?" Regina asked, biting her lip as she turned to Robin and waited for her little girl to respond.

"Just got up now, are we going?!"

"Yes, I just need to get ready whilst daddy makes breakfast and then we'll go."

"Okay," Hope chuckled.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, just hurry up."

"Do you think she heard?" Regina whispered.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure she didn't."

"Oh god." She shook her head and laughed as she buried her face into his chest.

"Come on, let's get ready." He chuckled, running his hands over her body.

She stood up and hopped off the bed, as she did so, he swatted her bare arse causing her to turn around and glare at him, "you Mr Locksley are misbehaving today." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you married me."

"True." She kissed him once more before she grabbed her nightgown and pulled it over her head; she cleaned up at little before walking over to the door. "Robin!"

"What?" He asked, looking at her. This time she was casting him an angry look for real. "Oh god, what did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you forgot to do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shit."

"Hmm, why didn't you lock the door?!"

"Sorry."

"You would have been if one of our children had come in."

"Oops." He shrugged.

"I despair with you, I'm going to have to do it from now on," Robin hopped out of bed and grabbed her, "hey."

"Sorry," he pouted kissing her neck, "will you find a way to forgive me?"

She turned around and couldn't help smiling at the look on his face, "always, now go make breakfast."

"Yes mam."

She pecked his lips quickly before she exited out of the door, going to get ready for the big day ahead of them.

* * *

The two children clung to their mother and father as they walked towards the massive manor house, wearing their best Sunday dress.

"Mama, this is where you lived?" Roland gasped, looking up at it wide eyed.

"Hmm, indeed I did Roland." She nodded, ruffling his hair as he tightened his grasp on her, "it's alright my baby, there's no need to worry."

"I'm not worried," Roland shook his head, smiling at her.

"Good," she grinned before turning to look at her daughter who had a large frown on her face, "hey moody pants, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sighed, "we won't run into Grandmother will we?" She asked, looking from Regina to Robin and then back again.

Regina hated that in the short time Cora had spent with her daughter she had made her feel like she had, Hope had an intense dislike for her mother and she didn't know if it was because of the stories she had told her, or simply based on her meetings with her, but to be honest neither really painted her in a good light. "I'm not sure sweetheart, but we're not here to see that old witch are we?" She chuckled, stopping and bending down to look at her children, "I won't let anything happen to you, ever, you both know that don't you?"

Hope nodded and hugged her as did Roland; Regina looked at Robin over their shoulders and offered him a slight smile. "Okay Ro, wanna be carried?" Robin asked, sweeping up his son and placing him on his shoulders. Roland giggled and held on tightly his father.

Regina placed her arm around her daughter and looked at her family, "are we ready?"

"Let's go," Robin nodded.

Regina was so glad to have them with her, the three most important people in her life, she didn't know if she'd be able to do it without them, her family were her strength and she loved them all so much. She really hoped that her mother wasn't going to try and do anything to spoil this day, Regina really wanted to see her father, it had been so long, too long. Walking up to the large and imposing wooden door, she knocked on it, holding her breath.

Then the door opened and an elderly lady stood there, "Johanna!" Regina chuckled, pulling the woman into her arms before she could even allow her to respond.

"Whaaaa!" The woman pulled back and turned drip white as she looked at her wide eyed, "a ghost!"

"A ghost?" Regina laughed. "Johanna, I'm no ghost, I'm here."

The elderly woman stumbled back a little till she could hold onto the table behind her, "the mistress said you died, nearly thirteen years back now, she said it was a tragic accident."

Regina shook her head, "no, mother lied, I didn't die, I fell in love and eloped," she shrugged, gesturing to her family who were stood with her.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you're alive."

Regina smiled and hugged her properly, inhaling her familiar scent and basking in the memories of Johnna sneaking her cookies behind her mother's back. "Hmm, where's daddy? Mother said that he was alive."

"That he is lass, but he hasn't been the same since he's been back, he's changed, hollow, empty."

Regina tucked her short hair behind her ear and took a deep breath, she'd thought as much, she didn't know how a person dealt with the loss of a child, she wouldn't be able to, just thinking about it made her feel sick, thinking about having to live without her babies. "How long has he been back?"

"About four years' mam."

Regina scoffed and shook her head, for four years her father had been thinking she was dead, all the while she was with her family enjoying her life, she felt so selfish, even though she knew it was her mother to blame. "I need to see him, where is he?"

"Somewhere in the grounds."

Regina nodded, "um, Johanna, can you see to it that my husband and children are comfortable, I want to go and find my father."

"You have kiddies!" The old woman smiled as she looked at Hope and Roland.

"Yes I do, Johanna, this is my daughter Hope, my son Roland and my husband Robin." She smiled looking up at him lovingly.

"Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you all."

All of a sudden Regina closed her eyes, feeling a slight nausea; then she felt Robin's hand on her arm, "you okay?"

The look of concern on his face made her smile and she nodded, "yes, I'm going to go and find my father." She was blaming stress for her nausea, she often felt that way when she was worrying about something and the present worry was about how she was going to approach her father without scaring him to death.

"Okay, do you want me to…"

"No, I'll be fine, I promise," she kissed him lightly, "can you just made sure that…"

"Yeah, of course I won't let them out of my sight."

"Good." She loved how he knew what she was thinking without her having to say so much as a word, they were on the exact same wavelength, always had been.

He squeezed her arm and she tightened her shawl over her shoulders, before setting out across the grounds, she had an odd feeling that she knew where her father might be, in their spot; she and her father had a spot that they always went to together and her instincts were telling her that was where she should look. She waded through the tall grass to the glade where there was a marble bench looking at an apple tree, low and behold there he was, sat looking at the tree.

"Daddy?" She whispered, her voice shaky as she slowly approached him.

"Oh Regina, must you haunt me so," he dropped his head into his hands, "I failed you my daughter, I left you with her and I failed you."

"You didn't fail me."

"You're not real, I'm imagining you again, it's all an illusion. I'm sorry my darling, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your fault." She sighed, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"You're an illusion, a ghost." He stated, shaking his head in distress.

"Not this time," Regina bent down, kneeling in front of him; Johanna was right, he looked different, weathered, old, the years had not been kind to him. "Daddy, I'm here," she clasped his hands in hers, "look, I'm here, I'm alive." She cried, kissing his hands.

He looked up and his eyes went wide, clearly he had not been expecting to see her there, "Regina?"

"Yes, I'm here," she flung her arms around his neck, "oh Daddy, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for what she put you through." She thought her heart was going to explode, she was so happy, so happy to see him again, yet she was sad that they had both suffered so much because of one woman.

"She told me you fell; that you fell from your window." He pointed at her, before his hands came to cup her cheeks.

"I didn't, I didn't fall," she cried, "I'm alive see, look at me," she pulled back, tears streaming down her cheeks, "and you, I thought you were…"

"Oh my daughter," his tears matched hers and he was visibly shaking, she could see it, "my darling girl. You are so beautiful, look at you, the last time I saw you…"

"I was this high with pig tails," she chuckled, sniffing as she wiped her tears from her cheeks, "now I'm a mommy."

"You're a what?" His face lit up.

"A mommy, I have two children, you're a grandpa."

Then his smile fell, "why did your mother tell me you had died?"

"She didn't approve of my choice in husband," Regina shook her head, "she cut my hair and locked me in a tower, Robin saved me." She grinned, "oh he's wonderful daddy, you'll love him and Hope and Roland."

"Regina, I can't believe you're alright, I haven't been able to get over the loss."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you'd gone, I didn't want to come back here, I didn't want to subject my children to her." She spat, thinking about her vile mother.

"I see, none of that matters now, I'm just so happy you're alright."

"I'm more than alright, I'm perfect, I have a lovely home and an amazing family and now, now I have my father."

"Mom!" Hope came running up to them, her raven hair swishing behind her.

Henry's eyes went wide, "my goodness, Regina, she looks just like you." He smiled.

"Hmm, she was my Hope," she reached out to her daughter, "she has my hair, but her daddy's eyes don't you sweetie?" Hope looked towards her mother, her dazzling blues sparkling as she smiled.

"Are you my grandpa?" She asked, turning to look at the stunned old man.

"Yes dear," he nodded.

Hope then turned back to her mother, tightening her grasp on her, "it's okay sweetheart." She gave her a light nudge.

"Are you happy that my mommy's back?" She asked as Henry smiled at her.

"Overjoyed, I love your mommy very much, she's my little girl."

Regina couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks, Hope carefully stroked her face, brushing them away, "mom, don't cry," she whispered, kissing her gently.

"I'm just happy honey," Regina stood up straight, and took hold of Hope's hand, "Daddy, are you coming inside, I'd just love for you to meet Robin and Roland."

"Yes dear; but I'm a little slow on my feet these days."

She sighed and moved over to him, threading one of her arms around him, stabilising him as she helped him walk back towards the house.

Robin was sat at the dining room table watching Roland who was playing with a dog on the rug; Regina pushed the door open and smiled at him. Robin stood and walked over to his wife, "alright?" He asked, rubbing her back gently.

"Hmm," she nodded, "Daddy, this is my husband Robin, Robin this is my father, Henry Mills."

"Nice to meet you sir," Robin greeted, extending his hand.

"So you're the man who has been taking care of my daughter for me?"

"Yes sir, but she's the strongest woman I know, she's quite capable of holding her own." He laughed, sharing a glance with his wife.

"She always has been."

"Hmm," Robin reached out and took her hand in his.

Regina was glad that the two were getting on, her father was right, Robin was the man that had been taking care of her, he had been performing that role for over thirteen years, since before he'd rescued her from the tower. She loved Robin so much for everything he had given to her, he'd nursed her back to health when she was ill, held her hair back when she suffered with her morning sickness, with Hope it hadn't been too bad, but with Roland she had really suffered; but the best thing he had given her was love, Robin loved her and that love had led to their two beautiful children.

"Thank you, for protecting her."

"It was my pleasure." Robin nodded.

"Roland," Regina beckoned to her youngest as he looked up from where he was playing with the dog on the rug. She turned to her father and smiled, "this is your grandson Roland."

The little boy cast him a shy smile as he hid behind his mother's, "don't fear my boy." Henry laughed, "I don't bite."

"Mommy?"

"Roland," Robin picked him up, placing him on his hip. "Do you want to say hello?"

"Hello," he smiled, before burying his head in his father's shoulder.

"He's shy," Regina chuckled, kissing her son's cheek. "Oh Daddy, we have so, so much to talk about." She gushed, taking hold of his hand.

"That we do my dear." He patted her hand as they walked into the sun room.

* * *

Regina took Hope's hand and led her up the massive staircase to her childhood bedroom. She pushed the door open and watched for her daughter's reaction.

"This was your room!" Hope grinned hurrying into the room, which was covered in pink and lace.

Regina smiled, she hadn't been in this room in thirteen years and it was just how she left it, except from the hair that had been in puddles on the ground. "Yes."

"Look at the doll's house!"

"Hmm," she knew her daughter would love it, despite some of the horrible memories, there were some good ones. She sat down on the edge of her bed and had a slight flashback, she smiled and beckoned her daughter over to her. "Do you know what happened here?" She asked, Hope shook her head and looked at her, "this is where I was sat when I told your daddy that I was going to have you and that you were in my tummy safe and sound." She smiled, running her fingers through her little girl's hair. "That was the last time I was in this room." Hope grinned at her, "now look at you, my little baby, all grown up into a beautiful young lady."

"Mom!" She squirmed as Regina, kissed and tickled her.

"Nope, I'm not letting go of you that easily," She chuckled, hugging her as the little girl giggled.

"Mommy," Hope wriggled free and dove under the bed covers.

Regina snuck under the duvet too and sat opposite her, "I won't tickle you," she held her hands up, smiling at her daughter, "promise."

"Your room is so pretty mommy and your bed is huge."

"I know," she nodded. Then she began to feel slightly guilty, she tried to give her little girl everything she could, but she didn't have anything like the money her parents had, Hope's room was simple and nowhere near as pretty. "I'm sorry baby."

"Why?" Hope asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at her mother.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give you any of this."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Hope shuffled over and hugged to her mother. "I have everything mom, I have you, dad, Roland, I don't need anything else."

Regina wiped her eyes as she chuckled, "darling, you are amazing."

"No mom, you are amazing."

"Can we join in or is this a girl thing?" Robin asked, lifting up the duvet and peering underneath as Roland struggled to climb up onto the bed.

"Nope get in here Locksley's." Regina chuckled, reaching out and pulling Roland up onto the bed with them, as Robin snuck in with them.

"Ooh, cool den." Robin laughed sitting opposite his wife.

"It's hardly a den." Roland rolled his eyes.

"Is too." Hope protested pushing him gently.

"Hey miss." Regina rose her eyebrows. "Okay, how about the two of you go and play with the puppy downstairs? Hum?"

"Yeah, come on Roland." The two children slipped back off the bed and rushed out of the room.

Regina pushed the duvet back and sighed, "this room holds so many memories."

"Hmm, I remember climbing out of that window." He chuckled, placing his arm around her.

"Oh don't remind me," she rolled her eyes, looking over to the dresser, the smile falling from her face as she remembered what else had happened that day and her hands came to her hair.

"What's wrong?" He asked, running his hand over her cheek.

"Nothing, I'm just not looking forward to seeing my mother here again that's all, I may have come back, but that doesn't mean I forgive her for what she did to me, for what she took from me."

"Your hair?"

"It's more than just that, it's my father, she didn't tell me, she told him that I was dead and being back here, it, it makes it worse, makes me feel even more guilty."

"Guilty for what?"

"I was talking to Hope and I realised, she has nothing compared to what I had."

"Regina, what are you talking about?"

"I just wish I'd been able to give her all this," she gestured to all the dolls and toys in the room that she had simply left. She didn't know why they were still there, she had long outgrown them even when she was still staying in her room.

"You gave her something that your mother didn't give you, something more important, you gave her love and that's all that matters, as long as our children know they're loved, that's what counts right?"

She nodded, "yes, I'm sorry Robin, I don't know what's wrong with me at the moment."

"Could it be something to do with what we mentioned earlier?" He asked, his hand skirting across her stomach.

"No," she shook her head standing up, "it's nothing to do with that, I think we both know that it's not going to happen Robin, I thought we'd done with this conversation." She stood from the bed. "I'm going to go and see what the children are doing."

"Regina, come on! We need to talk more about it, you need to consider it to be a possibility!"

"Robin I said no!"

* * *

 **Thoughts? xxx**


	5. Time to face the truth

Regina woke up early and found herself running out of the bedroom, grabbing a bowl and emptying the contents of her stomach. She knew what this was, knew exactly what it was, Robin was right, she was expecting again; but she was scared, the last baby she had been expecting, she had lost and it had nearly broken her, to have something one minute and then lose it the next.

She sat against the wall and clutched her knees, beginning to sob into her nightdress, she wanted another child so much, but what if it happened again, what if she lost another baby? She closed her eyes and shook her head, what was she going to do? She had around seven months left and the last baby she had lost at around three months in; following her miscarriage she had dejected herself from Robin, she couldn't face him, knowing that she had lost their child, she had blamed herself.

"Regina?"

She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing her father stood beside her; she sniffled and wiped her eyes, "good morning."

"Sweetheart are you alright?" He asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Yes, of course I am," she nodded, putting a smile on her face as she pulled herself up off the ground and picked up the sick bowl.

"Are you ill?"

"No," she shook her head, "no I'm not, I just have a migraine that's all. I think I'll go back to bed."

"Okay dear, if you're sure, would you like me to take care of the children."

"Oh, yes please, I'm sure Robin will be down to help you."

"Okay darling," he kissed her forehead lightly and squeezed her arm. "You get some rest."

"Thank you," she smiled and pushed the door to the room she was sharing with Robin open, before slipping back into bed, her hands pressed against her stomach. She stared at the wall, she should be happy, really happy, but her fear was taking away the happiness she felt, she didn't know if she could be happy until she was holding the baby in her arms, safe with the guarantee that nothing was going to happen.

Robin shuffled closer to her in his sleep, and wrapped his arms around her, his hands landing on top of hers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I swear little baby, that I will try my hardest to make sure that nothing happens to you, I promise."

* * *

A little while later she woke again to the feel of little hands on her arms, she smiled and reached out, pulling the child into her arms. "Good morning sweetheart," she knew it was her little boy, without even having to look at him.

"Mommy, Grandpa Henry just showed us the horses! He has a little pony!"

"Does he?" Regina asked, not opening her eyes and just kissing Roland's head.

"Yes. Mommy?"

"Hmm."

"Are you going to come and play with us?"

"Maybe, but I'm a little tired at the minute baby," she whispered, bringing her hand up to run through his mop of hair.

"Are you alright? Grandpa said you had a mig… migramm."

"Migraine; I'm fine now," she hummed, "in fact, I think I will come and play with you."

"Yey!" He yelled excitedly, causing her to laugh.

"Okay, now you go back downstairs, whilst I get ready."

Roland kissed her cheek adorably before he scampered off to find his sister. She smiled to herself, thinking that soon she would have another little one like Roland, another blessing, the tears started again, but this time they were happy tears, she needed to be optimistic about this, she needed to believe that this time it would be different and that her baby would be fine.

She rolled over and noticed that Robin wasn't there, stretching she heard shouting from outside and hopped out of bed, moving to the window, seeing Hope and Roland running around, trying to catch Robin. She bit her bottom lip and grinned, that was her family, the people she loved most and soon, their family was going to grow, another little life would join and she was happy about it; she knew Robin would be over the moon.

"Regina."

The smiled dropped from her face as she turned to see her mother stood in the doorway, "what could you possibly want?"

"I want to talk to you about your illegitimate family."

Regina gritted her teeth as she glared at her mother, "do you know what, I am sick to the back teeth of you disrespecting my family!"

"Oh Regina, do shut up and let me talk." Cora rolled her eyes and walked into the room, sitting down on the bed.

"What could you possibly want?!" Regina shook her head.

"Your father is throwing a ball to celebrate your return."

"And?"

"And I want you to take your family and leave."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, I am going to give you your inheritance."

"You have got to be kidding me! You are literally paying me to leave?"

"If you want to put it like that, yes, I am."

"Unbelievable, you are unbelievable."

"And you are a disgrace."

Regina laughed humourlessly and shook her head, "get out! I am not leaving, I promise you that, I am going to let everyone know what you have done, how you tried to lock me up, how you lied to them all about me having died; then guess who will be the disgrace, you mother, you are the disgrace here, not me."

"Not I," Cora huffed, "I see that living in the wilderness has affected your diction."

Just looking at her mother was making her skin crawl, knowing that she was so close to her, her and her unborn child. She placed her hands on her abdomen, rubbing it gently. "Rather that than be like you, I would hate to be as horrible as you are to my children, I would be saddened to know that my babies hated me!"

"Regina Mills!"

"It's Regina Locksley! My name is Regina Locksley!" She knew this stress wasn't good for her or the baby, her bottom lip began to tremble as she sat down on the opposite edge of the bed to her mother. "What is wrong with you?" She cried. "Why can't you just accept me for who I am, why can't you accept that I love my family and that I never want anything more than what they provide me with, love? What did you provide me with as a child? Huh?"

"I thought I'd provided you with a respectable upbringing, where one knows not to sleep with a man unless one is married to him."

"Robin and I are married," she sneered.

"But you weren't, were you? When he corrupted you."

"Bullshit!"

"Just another thing he taught you."

"Robin did not corrupt me! It was my own choice to go with him, give myself to him and I don't regret doing it, not at all."

Cora rolled her eyes and stood up, "let's just hope your daughter doesn't turn out to be a harlot like her mother."

Regina laughed at the insanity of it, she had only ever been with one man in her life and her mother had the cheek to call her such things, it really was laughable. "Are you quite finished?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows at her.

"Yes, I am, I am going to leave you with one last piece of advice, go home and don't attend the ball, you don't belong there anymore and as for your family, they never will."

As her mother left Regina sank down in the mattress and cried, she was blaming her hormones, because truthfully she couldn't care less about some stupid ball. She was never going to convince her mother that she was happy with what she had, her mother thought that to be happy you needed money, but Regina had proved that wrong, proved that all you need to be happy is love.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice from the doorway, "mom?"

She turned to see her daughter, who had tears streaming down her own face, Regina stood up immediately and rushed over to her, "Hope, are you okay?" She shook her head. "What is it? Baby, tell me."

"Blood."

"What?" Regina asked, her eyes going wide as she looked over her little girl, "sweetheart what do you mean?"

"I'm bleeding," she cried.

"Where? Hope?" She was really concerned about her daughter, "are you hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt. I just have stomach cramps." She shook her head.

That was when Regina realised exactly what it was and to be honest she wasn't ready for it, not yet, wasn't ready for her little girl to grow up. "Oh, it's okay," she nodded, "it's fine."

Hope cast her a scared look and looked down at the ground, "my dress."

"Don't worry, we'll clean it," she smiled, brushing her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"What is it?"

"Well, when a girl reaches a certain age," oh god, she really hadn't planned out how to explain such things to her daughter and quite frankly she hadn't been prepared for the moment. "They bleed monthly."

"Why?" Hope cried, "I don't want to."

"I know," she shook her head, "downfalls of being a woman," she chuckled, "all it means darling is that you're a little bit more grown up, that your body is changing. Come on, let's go change that dress and I'll show you what to do."

* * *

Regina walked into the kitchens, she needed something to eat, she hadn't eaten supper the previous night and had missed breakfast and lunch today, so she was really hungry now. "Johanna." She smiled, leaning against the counter.

"It's so good to have you back," the maid nodded, turning to look at her, "even if you are all grown up with a family of your own."

"Hmm," she nodded, "my daughter just had her first monthly flow."

"Oh, I remember yours."

"Oh, don't remind me." She chuckled.

"You came running in, I think your exact words were 'Johanna, I am going to die.'" She laughed.

Regina shook her head, "I thought I was, it wasn't funny, even after feeling that myself, I forgot to tell Hope that it was going to happen."

"Yes, but you've had other things on your mind lately, or am I mistaken?"

"No, you're not," she sighed, placing her hands on her abdomen.

"How many months are you?"

"I'd say two to three, I'm not exactly sure."

"I'm sure that your father will be overjoyed to know that he is going to have another grandchild."

"Hmm, I'll just have to tell the actual father first. Robin, he suspected, but I wasn't sure until this morning when I worked out the dates and had morning sickness. Before I do any of those things, is there anything to eat?"

"Of course, I have some cake left over from desert last night."

"Perfect," she nodded taking the plate of cake from Johanna and sitting down at the kitchen table, starting to eat it. "When did my mother return?"

"Sometime this morning," Johanna scoffed, "wicked woman."

"Hmm, she just came to rant at me about my 'illegitimate' family," Regina huffed rolling her eyes, "she was trying to persuade me to leave, not go to the ball."

"Well you know what you have to do then."

"Go to the ball," she chuckled, "scare everyone half to death with my presence."

"What like you did to me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Regina knew that she needed to go through with this, if it was going to shame her mother, then why not, she deserved to be taken down a peg or two.

"I've been looking for you everywhere."

She turned to see Robin coming down the stairs and into the kitchen, "you found me," she smiled, taking his hand and bringing him to sit beside her. She didn't want to tell him she was expecting, not yet, she wanted to do that when they were alone together, maybe tonight when the rest of the house was asleep.

"Yes, I did," he leant in and kissed her, "ooh, cake."

"Here," she held up her fork for him to take some.

"Thank you," he grinned, his hand finding her knee below the table, "so what was wrong with Hope? She just ran off earlier, saying she needed to find you."

"Yes," she ran her hand over her face, "Robin, our daughter is now a woman."

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"I think you know what I mean," she rolled her eyes, they had been married for over twelve years, so he knew about her monthly visitor.

"Isn't she too young for that?"

"She's twelve Robin, that's the same age I was."

"God, it doesn't feel like two minutes since she was born," he shook his head,

"I know, I was just as surprised as you are." She chuckled at the dumbfounded look on his face, "it's not going to change anything, she'll still be our little girl."

"Yes."

"Yes," she leant in and kissed him, her hand brushing across his cheek, "I love you," she whispered, pulling back and placing her forehead against his.

"I love you too," he grinned, kissing her again. "They're racing outside, want to go give them a run for their money?"

She bit her lip, usually she would love to go up against people in a horse race, riding was her thing, but she had promised herself that she wouldn't do anything that might endanger the life of her unborn child and riding, it was too much jostling. She shook her head, "not today, but I'll come and watch you." She smiled.

"Okay then, let's go, bring your cake."

"Oh I will," she laughed. Regina turned to Johanna before she left, "thank you." She was thanking her for more than just the cake, she was thanking her for listening to her problems and being there when she needed someone to talk to.

"You're very welcome dear," the older woman nodded.

* * *

Later that night Regina was sat in front of the vanity, running a brush through her hair, she knew that Robin was watching her, she could see him in the mirror. He was laid on the bed, naked, except from a blanket draped over his manhood. She closed her eyes and continued to just brush, basking in the comfortable silence. Then she felt warmth behind her and the brush was taken from her hand, he took over her task, gently brushing her hair for her. She hummed in approval and leant back, resting her weight against him.

"You look so beautiful," he stated, placing the brush down once he was finished and attaching his lips to her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. She was wearing a silk robe which covered a silk nightgown, the cool feel of the material contrasted with the warmth of his hands. "You're glowing."

"Hmm," she smiled, her hands moving to cover his.

"I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday"

"No, I was just scared Robin." She opened her eyes to meet his and turned on the stool to face him, "I'm still scared."

"What are you saying?" He asked, a grin working its way upon his face. "Regina, are you?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant." She clarified.

"Oh my god, Regina." He pulled her up off the stool and hugged her close, "we're going to have another baby?"

"Yes, we are," she nodded, wishing that she could be as happy as him, of course she was happy, but at the same time she wasn't.

"I knew it, I knew you were, I could tell," he released her from his hold and moved his hands down to her abdomen. Then he looked up at her and the smile left his face, "Regina?"

"What if it happens again?" she breathed shaking her head, "what if I lose another child?"

"Oh Regina, you can't think like that, if you do it will tear you apart and put more stress on you. I know it was terrible when we lost our baby, but you need to believe that it won't happen again, we have every reason to believe that our child is going to be happy and healthy." He ducked down and kissed her stomach. "I'd have thought that you'd have learnt to have hope by now."

She smiled and shook her head, "you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Smug git," she laughed, shoving him gently as he led her towards the bed, pulling her into his arms.

"I am going to look after you, I promise," he kissed her gently.

"I love you Robin."

"Love you more."

"Love you most."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter. :)**

 **I just wanted to let you know that I have a new twitter account dedicated to my stories, I'll be posting sneak peeks and information you won't want to miss. So if you want to follow me, my username is: Lunaandtwilight07. Thank you for reading! Love to all. xxx**


	6. Welcome home Regina

**Hey guys, this is the longest chapter so far, I seem to have been working on it forever, so please let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

One week later, Regina was in her chambers at her childhood home, adjusting the deep blue sleeves that were fitted to her arms; it had been forever since she had worn a dress like this and it felt strange. The sleeves were long, with diamanté encrusted cuffs, the neckline was low, but not so low that it was considered inappropriate, with a fitted bodice and flowing skirt. She had to say it made her feel very beautiful, she may have rejected this lifestyle, but part of her had missed being able to dress up a little.

Wearing this pretty dress was making her feel better, she had been suffering terribly with morning sickness, not being able to keep meals down was the worst part, it meant she was losing weight instead of putting it on; she had been like that with Roland and Robin had been really worried, because when she was pregnant with Hope she hadn't been sick that often, in fact she had thrown up three times and that had usually been triggered by smells.

She caressed her abdomen lightly, before applying finishing touches to her hair; that was what she was doing when there was a knock on the door. "Hello?"

"Mom," the door opened and Hope walked in wearing a beautiful powder blue dress. Regina recognised it immediately, it had been the dress she had worn when she first met Robin, she had been a bit older than Hope, fifteen, so Johanna must have taken it in. She remembered that moment as though it were yesterday.

* * *

 _Regina sat at the edge of the ballroom, resting her head in her hands as she watched people dancing. It was a usual occurrence in her household, her mother would throw these extravagant parties nearly every other weekend._

 _Boys would come up to her and ask her if she wanted to dance, she refused, why would she want to dance with some stuck up posh boy with no personality, someone who had been groomed to become the perfect benefactor for his family._

 _Upon the band striking up another song, she rolled her eyes and stood up, she needed some fresh air, it was so stuffy in the ballroom and she couldn't stand it any longer._

 _She wandered out onto the balcony and looked out at her family's estate, which spanned as far as the eye could see, the landscape decorated with green fields and luscious forests._ _The background noise of music from the party floated through the air and she closed her eyes, smiling, the fresh air was just what she needed, to be outside was so satisfying._

 _Suddenly she was startled by something flying past her and hitting a nearby tree. She opened her eyes and whipped around to glare at a boy in a hood wielding a bow._

 _"That arrow almost took off my head!" She snapped, stalking towards him, holding her dress up._

 _"But it didn't," he smirked._

 _She narrowed her eyes and she was standing in front of him looking into his. There was a mischievous sparkle in those blues of his that made her knees go weak. She knew from the get go, that this stranger, this boy was going to be in her life somehow, he was either going to be her partner in crime or her enemy._

 _"Fun party?"_

 _"Not particularly," she rolled her eyes, "what are you doing here?"_

 _"I heard word that there was an incredibly beautiful girl who was lonely."_

 _"Your flattery is wasted on me I can assure you." She scoffed, swishing her raven locks in his direction, "anyhow, what makes you think I'm lonely? I have friends you know."_

 _"I'm sure you do, but they aren't here are they," He grinned cockily, resting against the wall, with one foot propped up._

 _She scowled at him before sitting on the step, "I don't see any of your friends." She sassed, looking around in an exaggerated manner._

 _"That's because I don't have any," he flung back._

 _She looked round at him and tilted her head, "who are you?"_

 _"Robin, Robin Hood." He quipped, pulling his hood down so that she could see him properly._

 _"Haha, what's your real name?"_

 _"Robin Locksley at your service." He smirked coming to sit beside her on the step; she shuffled away at first, but he closed the distance again. "So, you know my name, what might yours be?"_

 _"Lady Regina Mills," she announced like her mother tended to do, sticking her nose up at him._

 _"Ooh, lady," he smirked, nudging her playfully._

 _"Shut up," she fought the smirk that was threatening to show and fiddled with her hands in her lap._

 _"Is that a smile I see?" He asked, looking at her closely._

 _"Stop it," she laughed, nudging him back, "I can smile."_

 _"You have a pretty smile."_

 _This caused her to bite her bottom lip as she looking into his eyes, he sure was charming and he was really cute too. "Thank you," she cast him a proper smile, one which showed her teeth._

 _"Regina!" Her mother's voice called from inside the ballroom._

 _"Urgh," Regina huffed, "that's my mother, I'm guessing she noticed that I was missing."_

 _"Let her look, come on," he grabbed her hand._

 _"What?" Her eyes went wide as she stared at him._

 _"Don't worry, I'm not going to try and whisk you away, although I would love to, I just want to show you something."_

 _"I don't think so," she shook her head, attempting to pull her hand away from his; god knows what he wanted to show her, she had literally just met him and she wasn't about to go somewhere with him._

 _"I didn't mean anything dodgy, I'm fifteen, not some child snatcher."_

 _"Child?" She scoffed, she was no child, she was fifteen too, and she was, according to her mother, ready for marriage, ha, that was a laughable notion, her married, to some boy with flat hair and dull eyes, eyes that were so unlike the ones she was staring into right now, his hair wasn't flat at all, there was a certain ruggedness about it._

 _"Woman?"_

 _"Correct." She nodded. "What do you want to show me?" She asked, now curious about what it was._

 _"Secret can't tell, but it'll be quick."_

 _She shouldn't go with him, she knew she shouldn't, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to. "Alright."_

 _He cast her a dimpled smile that made her knees go weak and reached for her hand yet again, "come on then milady."_

 _Cautiously she took his hand and there was a tingling feeling that warmed her, delved underneath her skin and encircled her heart, taking root there. Her eyes went wide as she stared into his, the look on his face equalling hers. She was shocked, she'd never felt like that before, never felt such things by one touch alone; never felt such things by any touch. She needed to break the fogged silence that had consumed them as they stared at one another. "My mother will come looking for me."_

 _"Well, we better hurry then."_

* * *

"Oh baby, you look so beautiful," Regina gushed, tracing her fingertips across Hope's cheek.

"I feel like a princess; this dress is so pretty."

"You make it pretty," Regina smiled, "and you're prettier than any princess I ever met."

"You met a princess?"

"One or too," she rose her eyebrows, straightening up and glancing in the mirror. She was ready to go and she couldn't wait to see Robin's reaction to his two girls all dressed up. She hoped that her family would be okay with this extravagant ball, after all they had never attended something so fancy, they were used to the simple life, so this would be very different. She knew her children were going to be the most shocked by it all, at least Robin had seen balls before, in fact Robin had seen many, often ones where Regina would sneak out and meet him; bringing snacks from the buffet with her. "I think that you are going to be the belle of the ball my darling."

"Mom, you look prettier than me," she rose her eyebrows in the way that her mother did, something she learnt from her.

"I don't think so; come on, let's go and shock your father."

"Do you think he'll be shocked?"

"Oh most definitely," she nodded; Hope looked just like she did when she was younger, however the blue eyes were the main difference; she had a feeling that there were many young boys who were going to be interested in her little girl and that was a worrying concept, she could just picture Robin's reaction.

She took one last look in the mirror, before taking Hope's hand in hers and leading her out of the room; they could hear the music floating up from the ballroom. She glanced down at her daughter who was buzzing in excitement, yet squeezing her hand tightly in indication that she was also nervous. She wasn't the only one, Regina too was rather nervous, everyone had been thinking she was dead for the best part of thirteen years. Her father told her that he had explained the situation to the guests before they saw her. He had told them that her mother had locked her in the tower and Robin had rescued her, promptly followed by their wedding; one thing he hadn't told them was when Hope was conceived and she could understand why, they wanted to avoid the disapproving glances, didn't want Hope being picked on.

The doorman introduced them and together they descended the stairs towards Robin and Henry who were waiting for them, with Roland hiding behind Robin's leg. Robin stared at them wide eyed, Regina could see the shock on his features and cast him a wide smile, before turning to Hope and whispering to her, "didn't I tell you, look at your daddy."

Hope laughed and shook her head, "he looks stunned."

"Hmm," Regina nodded, Robin looked so handsome all dressed up like that and she couldn't keep her eyes off him, just as he clearly couldn't keep his off her. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she accepted a kiss on the cheek from him and pulled back.

"Wow, you look stunning," he gasped, his eyes taking in his wife's beauty.

"I think I might have been out shone."

"Never," Robin shook his head.

"Not even when we have princess in our midst?" Regina questioned, gesturing down to their daughter.

Robin followed her gaze and nearly died on the spot, "my goodness," he shook his head, "I think might have just seen the fairest of them all."

"Daddy," Hope rolled her eyes, "mom looks prettier than me."

"I think you both look as beautiful as each other, my two girls are the prettiest in the room and I am honoured," he bowed to his daughter playfully.

Hope looked at her mother and giggled, before following her lead and curtseying. Then Roland approached her, "Hope, you look real pretty."

"Thanks Ro." She smiled.

"Come on, I found something I want to show you," Roland grabbed her hand, pulling her gently. She looked up at her parents as if asking for approval.

"Go, have fun," Regina grinned, feeling Robin's arm slipping around her waist. They watched their children scurry off, before she turned to look at him. "Hello," she bumped her nose against his gently.

"Hello to you too," he chuckled, his fingers now grasping her waist. "You really do look amazing."

"You don't clean up so bad yourself," she flung back, she was making the most of this precious moment, because she knew that any minute now they were going to be bombarded by hordes of guests coming over to talk to her, find out more, pry into her private life.

"That dress Hope was wearing…"

"I knew you'd remember."

"You took my breath away that night."

"I was fifteen, young, carefree."

"And?"

"Now I'm thirty, I'm not young and I am certainly not carefree." She sighed, glancing down at the silver shoes peeking out of the bottom of her dress.

He moved one hand up to her cheek and made her look at him. "Doesn't make any difference to me, I still love you as much as I did then; in fact I'd say I love you more, you've given me so much Regina, you've given me love and companionship, our children," he paused to place his hands on her abdomen, "you do everything and I can never tell you how grateful I am to have you in my life, have you as my wife and mother of our two, soon to be three perfect children."

She took a shuddery breath, usually she would taunt him about how cheesy he sounded, but hormones were funny things and at the current moment, her pregnancy hormones were making her want to cry, he had a way of making her emotional. She could feel the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she saw the emotion in his as he studied her.

"What, no smart retort?" He questioned, his hands brushing over her arms. "No teasing about being a sap?"

She shook her head, releasing a small "no".

"Regina," she tore her gaze from Robin and saw her father approaching her. She wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and reached out for her father's hands.

"Daddy, the party is wonderful."

"Yes," he nodded, "Regina, I don't know if you remember but this is King George."

Her eyes widened as she bowed courteously, "yes sir, of course."

"He brought his son along with him, Prince James."

"Oh," she smiled as a man with blonde hair extended his hand to shake hers; at that exact moment, she felt Robin's hand on the small of her back, as if he were letting the other man know that Regina was taken and exactly who she was taken by.

"Nice to see you again Lady Regina, it was devastating for us when we caught news of your sudden death; your mother really fooled everyone."

"Hmm, well, that's my mother," she sighed shaking her head as she looked up to Robin, "I don't believe you've met my husband, Robin of Locksley."

"Locksley?" James narrowed his eyes, "is it a manor?"

"Indeed," Regina agreed, "it's an estate up north, past the border."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and she could tell he was confused, they didn't live in a manor house, they had an ordinary miller's cottage in the forest, but she wasn't about to tell King George and his son this information, they'd have a field day.

"Well, nice to meet you," he extended his hand to Robin, which was hesitantly accepted. "Regina, wonderful to see you again." He cast her a sparkling smile. Yet again Robin's grip on her waist tightened and she glanced at him, raising her eyebrows, telling him to behave.

"You too James." She returned the smile and her father scooted her and Robin off to greet someone else. "Hey Mr jealously," she laughed, hugging her husband.

"I'm not," he shook his head, holding her close to him, "I just wanted him to know you were taken."

"I think he knew I was taken, I told him you were my husband."

"Still..."

"Robin."

"Okay," he kissed her cheek.

"Regina!"

She turned around upon hearing a familiar voice, she spotted her long time best friend, "Kate?" The blonde pulled her into her arms squeezing her tight. "Oh my goodness." Regina stated, partly because she was glad to see her friend and partly because she thought she was going to be squeezed to death.

"You're alive!"

"I am," she nodded, looking at Robin, who was watching on in amusement.

"Oh I can't believe it," Katherine pulled back and held onto her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I thought you… I thought you were dead."

"No, very much alive."

"I see that, how are you even more beautiful than you were before?"

Regina knew it was the pregnancy glow, but she just shook her head and smiled, "look at you," she chuckled, "you are stunning."

"And you are ignoring my compliment," Katherine laughed, "you always were a modest one."

"She definitely is," Robin agreed coming closer to them.

"Is this your husband?"

"Hmm," she glanced up at Robin, her bottom lip between her teeth, "Robin this is Katherine."

"Robin," she smiled, then suddenly a look of realisation washed over her face and she turned to stare at Regina, "Robin?"

"Yes."

"You eloped, didn't you?" She gasped.

"We had no other choice, I was…" she stopped herself before she revealed her secret, Hope; she didn't know what her friend might think, not that she herself was ashamed, but others might not see it the same way.

"You were?"

"Forbidden by my mother and then when she found out about my relationship with Robin, she locked me away. I should have told you, I'm so sorry for having you think god knows what."

"I was surprised when your mother told everyone you'd fallen from your window, you always climbed out of there, usually to meet lover boy Robin."

"Yes." She smiled, continuing the conversation with her friend and not noticing that Robin had drifted off further into the hall, leaving her to talk to her friend.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!" Roland and Hope ran towards her waving her over to follow them, "mommy, come on, come on!" Roland grabbed her arm and pulled her.

"These are your children?" Katherine asked looking at them, a grin on her face.

"Hmm, this is my youngest Roland," she placed her hands on his shoulders, "and he is clearly very excitable tonight."

"Why hello Roland."

The little boy skirted behind his mother holding onto her; Hope on the other hand stepped forward, "hello."

Regina smiled, one hand still on Roland as she reached out for her other child, "this is my daughter Hope. Hope, Katherine is one of the princess I was telling you about earlier."

Hope's eyes went wide as she looked up in awe at the woman in front of her, "you're a real princess?!"

"Yes I am."

Regina chuckled at her daughter and was watching her interact with Katherine when she felt a pull on the trail of her dress; she turned to look down at Roland. "Are you alright baby?" She asked.

"Mommy, I wanted to show you something," he whispered shyly.

"Okay, well then lead the way my little knight," she kissed his cheek, taking his hand in hers, "don't tell me you're being shy with me?" She scoffed playfully, "is my own child being shy with me?"

He shook his head, giggling as he pulled her arm, "no! Come on Mommy, we already found Daddy."

She looked around and realised the Robin had in fact gone, she felt slightly guilty for having ignored him in order to talk to her friend. "Well, let's not leave him waiting."

"Hope, Hope, mommy's coming, come on," Roland grabbed her hand also.

"Roland I'm talking to the princess," Hope rolled her eyes.

"Urgh why, you have forever to talk to the princess, come on Hope," he moaned pulling her, "Hope, please, please Hope."

"I'm not going anywhere," Katherine reassured.

"Okay," she nodded, "fine Ro, come on then."

"Yay!" He led his mother and sister over to the buffet table.

"What?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she saw Roland grab some snacks, before pulling up the tablecloth and climbing under.

"Mommy, come on!" He pulled at her.

"I am not going under there," she shook her head, looking round to check if anyone was watching them.

"Mom!" Hope protested, "come on."

"Fine," she laughed, hurrying under the table and finding Robin sat with a stash of food, she gasped and shook her head, "Mr Locksley."

"What?" he chuckled, "you're under here too," he reached out to take her hand, pulling her further under so that she was sat beside him. "No one will find us under here, I thought we could have a little family time."

"Oh and here I was thinking that my little monkey had planned all this," she tickled Roland playfully, causing him to laugh, "but it turns out, it was naughty daddy," she pulled a face.

"Naughty daddy huh?" He rose his eyebrows, "would naughty daddy have brought hungry mommy this," he held up a plate full of deserts.

"Ooh, I could be in the mood for forgiving," she took the plate from him, she was craving some sweet and sugary foods and he knew it. She looked at her family and smiled, they were in the middle of a massive, extravagant party and here they were, hiding underneath a table, eating desserts they had stolen from the food buffet and she wouldn't have it any other way. This was her family and she loved them with everything she had. "You do know that this party is in our honour right, people will be looking for us."

"Let them look," Robin leant in and kissed her briefly, "right now, I think it's story time." He rubbed his hands together, pulling Regina closer as Roland slipped onto his lap and Hope cuddled up to her mother. "Here's a story from another party where everyone was looking for your mother…"

* * *

 _Another ball, another dress, more stupid boys, at least now she had Robin, she didn't know what she would do without him, she would be completely bored and unable to even put on a face which showed that she wasn't. She grabbed a handkerchief and piled some food into it, before eyeing up the balcony doors, she really needed to get out, Robin was waiting for her. They had known each other two years and were both seventeen, they were best friends, but only friends, only ever friends, despite Regina being head over heels, totally in love with him, she had been since the first time she saw him, but she didn't know if the feeling was reciprocated or not._

 _When she saw that her mother was engulfed in a conversation, she made a beeline for the door and sneaked out onto the balcony. Once she was outside she hurried down the stairs and rushed around the back of a tree, "Robin?" She called, looking around and trying to see if he were already there. He didn't seem to be, which was odd, he was always there before her, always, so the fact that he wasn't here was slightly worrying for her, "Rob…" she was caught off guard when someone grabbed her from behind._

 _"Boo."_

 _She let out a scream, and pushed back, "hey!" She yelled._

 _"I'm just messing with you Regina."_

 _"Well I don't appreciate it," she scoffed, placing the food she had nearly dropped down on the marble bench. Before straightening her dress._

 _"What are you doing out here, hoarding the buffet?"_

 _"No," she rolled her eyes._

 _"Bailing on the ball? I don't blame you it's totally tedious."_

 _"I'm rather busy at the moment."_

 _"Really, well, you seem to be, considering that you are stood here, alone doing nothing."_

 _"I am preoccupied, so if you don't mind, I would like to be alone."_

 _"Who wants to be alone?" He asked, hooking an arm around her waist._

 _"Unhand me this instant," she shoved him, "James! I'm not playing around here!"_

* * *

Hope looked towards her mother wide eyed, "what happened then? Daddy, did you rescue her?"

"You'll see," he nodded, winking at Regina.

* * *

 _"James, I said let go of me."_

 _"Come on Regina, we both know that as soon as we're twenty-one they're going to marry us off to each other anyway."_

 _"I don't want to marry you," she shook her head, "I don't love you."_

 _"What's love got to do with it? Our families want to come together and they will, through you and I, why not have a little fun beforehand?"_

 _"No, I love someone else, James I do not want to marry you, please."_

 _"One minute, are you out here to meet him?"_

 _"No, James, please let go of me, please."_

 _James rolled his eyes, his arms still around her, "hey! The lady said let go of her, so let go!" Robin jogged up to them._

 _"Is this the fellow?" James asked, gesturing towards Robin still not releasing her from his hold._

 _"Let go of her right now, or I swear…"_

 _"What you going to do? Scalp me?"_

 _Robin's fist collided with James's face, causing him to release Regina, in favour of holding his cheek. Regina scampered behind Robin and held onto him, "Robin come on." She pulled on his arm._

 _They were about to leave when James took a swing at Robin, taking him by absolute surprise and knocking him to the ground._

 _"Robin!" Regina yelled, dropping beside him, "get out of here James!"_

 _"Fine," he held his hands up, "don't come to me saying that I didn't warn you."_

 _Regina ran her fingers over Robin's cheek as he sat up, "ow," he moved his jaw._

 _"Are you okay?" She asked, still touching him, feeling the same familiar tingling at the points were their skin touched. "I'm so sorry, are you hurt?"_

 _"No, I'm fine, honest I am," he kneeled opposite her and cupped her cheek gently, "what about you, are you alright?"_

 _"Hmm, I'm fine," she breathed, nuzzling into his touch, her eyes meeting his, causing her to get lost within them. "Robin…"_

 _"Regina."_

 _They laughed, "you first," she insisted._

 _"Come on," he helped her up off the floor and collected the food she had left on the bench. They walked for a while, until they reached the spot at the top of the hill, under the oak tree, the one he had taken her to the first time they had met, they had watched the fireflies as they lit the night sky, and looked down upon the valley at the villages and castles that spanned far and wide._

 _"Robin," she smiled, sitting down on the edge of the cliff and dangling her feet off the side._

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Come on," she beckoned._

 _"Nah, there is no way I am sitting on the edge of there, Regina, you're making me feel queasy."_

 _"Would you miss me if I fell?"_

 _"Gina, don't say that," he shook his head._

 _"I'll take that as a yes."_

 _"Yes of course I'd miss you; come away from the edge."_

 _"Fine," she rolled her eyes, shuffling back and moving under the tree. "So, why did you chose to strike James?"_

 _"You wanted him to let go of you and he didn't."_

 _"So you were defending my honour?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as she nibbled at a bread roll._

 _"Something like that," he grinned, helping himself to some of the food laid between them._

 _"Well, thank you," she smiled, looking down at her bread, picking at it, "so, why were you late?"_

 _"It's a special day isn't it?"_

 _"Is it? I hadn't noticed," she shook her head, she knew exactly what he was talking about, she had ranted about it enough times, what this day was to her. Let's just say it hadn't gone entirely to plan._

 _"I wanted to get you something."_

 _"You didn't have to…"_

 _"Regina' it's your birthday, I had to get you something, it's not every day you turn seventeen. It's not much." He sighed, looking at her._

 _She knew he hardly had anything, he was working hard to earn enough; he had his own place, but apparently, it was sparsely furnished and needed a lot of work, so he didn't have enough to be going and spending money on her. She was slightly excited to see what he had gotten for her, she knew it would probably be the best present she got all day._

 _He reached around the tree and produced some beautiful flowers, she gasped and her smile widened, "oh wow, Robin, they are perfect," she took them from him, bringing them to her nose and inhaling the amazing scent. "Thank you so much."_

 _"I have something else."_

 _"Robin, it's too much," she shook her head._

 _"You haven't seen it yet," he chuckled, removing a leather bracelet from his pocket, it was thin and delicately made, the straps entwined around one another. "Here."_

 _"Oh my," Robin placed it around her wrist as she stared at it; it was amazing and she knew that he had handcrafted it, gone to so much effort to provide her with something for her birthday and she loved it, it made her fall even more in love with him._

 _"If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it, I know it's nowhere near as pretty as the…" he was cut off by Regina pressing her lips against his, stealing the words from him. His hands came up, holding her against him as he responded to the kiss, her hands were trapped in between them as she had grabbed onto his jacket to pull him into her embrace._

 _Regina was the first to pull away, "I love it Robin, It's perfect."_

 _"Just like the woman I made it for then." He grinned, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers. She closed her eyes and basked in his touch, "Regina?"_

 _"Yes?" She looked at him and the sparkle in his eyes told her everything, she knew what he was going to bring up and it was about time._

 _"What are your feelings towards me? I know we are best friends, but I'd like to think that we are more than that."_

 _"I'd like that too," she nodded, moving forward to lean her forehead against his._ _"My mother won't approve."_

 _"She doesn't have to know," Robin grinned, stroking her cheek with his thumb._

 _"She can't know, she won't understand, won't see how I could have fallen in love someone who wasn't in the right circles."_

 _"Love?" He asked, his smile growing even further, "you love me?"_

 _"I do," she nodded, "I do love you, but I was just too scared to tell you, worried about what you would think, worried that you wouldn't love me."_

 _"I do love you," he kissed her lightly, "Regina, you are the most special, amazing thing in my life. I understand why you would have your doubts, but I was even more worried than you, I thought that you wouldn't love me because of my social class."_

 _"Robin, I'm not like that, you know I don't care about those things."_

 _"You might not, but your mother does."_

 _"That's why, she is not going to know about us," Regina whispered._

 _"That's fine with me."_

 _A smile came upon her face, this was what she had been dreaming of for two whole years, the moment where they would tell each other their true feelings, and now it was here, she was slightly taken aback and emotional. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and tried to bat it away before he could notice; but he saw and moved his hand up to catch it. "You love me"_

 _"I love you." He nodded, kissing her lips as he pulled her against him._

 _She giggled whist kissing him, "I love you too."_

* * *

"Aww that's so romantic," Hope gushed, hugging her mother.

They looked at Roland who was sticking his nose up at them.

"What?" Regina asked, looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

"You're both yucky."

"Why?" Robin laughed.

Hope shook her head, laughing alongside her father, "I think he means your kissing. I think your story is beautiful." She sighed looking up at her mother.

"So do I," she nodded, leaning in and pecking Robin's lips.

"Eww," their youngest complained, covering his eyes.

"Roland," Hope shook her head, "mommy's and daddy's kiss, that's what adults who love each other do." Regina rose her eyebrows as she looked at Robin; it was seeming as though in the week they'd been back here her daughter had matured so much.

"I don't care," Roland screwed up his nose. Robin shared a glance with Regina and she knew exactly what he was planning, so looked at Hope who also realised. Suddenly all three of them caught the youngster by surprise and covered his face with kisses. "Noooo, mommy! Stop, daddy! Hopeeeee!" He wriggled as they continued to kiss him. "Let me gooooo!" he giggled, trying to escape them. Robin's hold on his son loosened and Roland shot out from under the table, bumping directly into someone. "Mommy!"

Regina quickly moved out from under the table to see her mother holding her son by the wrist, "get off my son right now!"

"He was a careless fool."

"He's a little boy!" She shot back, "now let go of him this minute. Robin!"

Robin came out from under the table too and glared at the older woman, who was still holding his son tightly.

"Mommy, she's hurting me!"

Something inside her snapped, seeing her mother manhandling her son, it was the last straw and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore. She grabbed her mother, "let go of my baby!"

She dropped Roland's wrist and he hurried to his father, throwing himself into his arms. Anger was seeping out of Regina and her grip on her mother tightened, "if you ever…" she was about to shout at her mother when she felt a slight pain in her abdomen, her breath quickened and her hands fell. "No." She swayed a little, all of a sudden feeling faint.

"Regina?" Robin placed a hand on the small of her back, "Regina, what is it?"

"I need to lie down," she took a deep breath, casting him a terrified look.

"Come on," he walked her out of the room, their children following close behind them. As soon as they were out of the room, Robin scooped her up in his arms.

"It can't happen again," she sobbed, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Regina, you're going to be alright," he whispered, placing a kiss against her hair as he carried her up the stair.

"Daddy, what's happening? What's wrong with mommy?" Hope asked, staring at them as she held her brother's hand.

"Sweetheart, can you go find Johanna for me, tell her that mommy needs her." Robin stated, laying his wife down on the bed. Roland and Hope ran off to find help whilst Robin sat down beside Regina, stroking her hair, "Regina?"

She closed her eyes, the pain had stopped but she was still scared, "she hurt him," she growled, avoiding the situation about why she'd had to leave the ball.

"Regina, this isn't about Roland right now," he shook his head, placing his hand on her stomach.

"I think I was just overreacting," she sighed, "it was a slight pain and I felt dizzy, that's all it was. I am just… I can't lose another baby Robin, I can't. So I'm on high alert."

"There's nothing wrong with that Regina, I just want to make sure that you are definitely alright." He sighed, leaning down and kissing her lightly. "Do you need help getting out of your dress?"

"We should go back down to the…"

"No you should not young lady," she looked up at the door to see her father, "listen to your husband, you need rest Regina."

She rose her eyebrows as she stared at the two men in her life, "are you seriously preventing me from going back down there?"

"Regina," her father gave her a no nonsense look that she had only seen once before, when she was four and begged to go ice skating on the river and he had disallowed her from doing so due to the weather changing.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, she was rather happy for the excuse to catch an early night and not be forced to socialise with people she didn't want to.

Hope hurried into the room, a scared look on her face, "mom?"

"I'm fine sweetheart," she sighed, moving to stand up, seeing Johanna and Roland crowding in the doorway. She shook her head, "it was a false alarm, I just need some rest."

"Are you sure you don't need my help dear?" Johanna asked.

"Positive, thank you."

"I'll put the children to bed you get yourself ready," Robin kissed Regina's cheek and they all traipsed out of the room, leaving just Regina and her father behind.

"Is she gone?" Regina breathed, moving over to pick up her nightdress.

"Yes," Henry nodded, "I don't know how she got in, is Roland alright?"

Regina sniffled and shook her head, "she hurt my son, daddy, I promised my children that she wouldn't hurt them, that I would never, ever allow her to lay a hand on them and she did."

"Regina, you protected you children."

"No, I should have done more, I could have done more."

Henry sighed, "you madam, do everything in your power to protect your little ones."

"Why do I still feel like I'm failing them?" she closed her eyes, laying her head in her hands.

"You are not failing them, they love you, I know how much so."

"I didn't protect them from her," she sobbed, "I swore to my babies that I would keep them safe; Roland, he asked me, asked me if the mean nasty lady would hurt him and I promised him that she wouldn't, that I wouldn't let her, now look what happened. I just can't deal with this daddy, I just, I need to go home."

"Regina, go."

"What?" she wiped her eyes, the stress of everything had just gotten to her and it didn't help that her pregnancy hormones were raging.

"If you're homesick, return home, I understand."

"No, daddy, I just need some rest."

"Okay, well don't feel as though you have to stay here just for me."

"I don't," she shook her head, hugging him, "I love you daddy."

"Love you too sweetheart, now relax, make sure my new grandchild is safe."

"I will, goodnight."

"Goodnight," he kissed her head and left her alone in the room.

Regina sighed and looked down, she'd been having such a good night, even if she was hiding away from the rest of the people at the party under the table with her family. Then something hit her, something about the story that Robin had told them, she furrowed her eyebrows as she began to take off her dress, it was all very strange, she had almost forgotten.

Once she had stripped of her dress and corset, she pulled her nightgown over her head and wandered out of her room, heading down the corridor to the room where Roland was staying. She could hear Robin further along, talking to their daughter, but from Roland's room there was a light sobbing. It made her want to cry, she hated it, she sniffled and pushed through the door, "baby?"

"Mommy?" The small boy sat up in bed and looked towards the door. Regina's heart broke and she hurried into the room, sitting on the bed and pulling him into her arms.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, holding him tight.

"Mommy are you okay?" he whimpered.

"Me? I'm fine honey, I thought you were hurt." She sighed running her hands through his hair.

"No, why did daddy have to carry you upstairs?" She sniffed, burying his head against her, "are you sick?"

"No, I'm not." She kissed his hair and rocked him gently.

"Oh," he hiccupped, obviously having worked himself up into a highly emotional state. Regina laid down and bringing her son with her as she pulled the blanket over them. "Why did daddy have to carry you?"

"I just had a dizzy spell, that's all," she snuggled up to her son. She felt bad being the reason her son was so upset, but she had been so worried that she was going to lose his future brother or sister and the panic had got the better of her.

"You are going to be alright though?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled, pressing more kisses upon his head and cheeks. "I love you so much and I am so sorry."

"I love you too mommy," he whispered, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep baby," she breathed, stroking his hair, lulling him to sleep.

"Sing."

"Sing?" She wasn't much of a singer, she tried her best, but it was more Robin's forte, instead she began to hum to a lullaby, rocking him gently. She stared at the wall in front of her, her mind was racing, why did life have to be so hard?

"Sweetheart?" Robin peered around the door and she turned to look at him, "come on."

Regina glanced down at Roland, he was sound asleep, carefully she slipped out of the bed, brushing her fingers over her child before joining her husband. There was still music coming from downstairs and Regina was glad that their room was one of the furthest away from the ballroom. When they reached their room, Regina laid down shuffling over to her side as she watched Robin change for bed.

"Alright?" Robin asked, slipping in beside her and pulling her into his arms, holding her tight.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"I don't think so," he shook his head, kissing her gently. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, I think my mother just got to me; seeing her hurt our son…"

"I understand," he nodded, "you scared me though."

"I scared myself," she sighed. Then she remembers her thought from earlier, "Prince James, I don't think that's him."

"Why?"

"Because, he seemed to believe the story about you owning an estate, Prince James knew you didn't own an estate, your story reminded me."

"That's strange; you have a point."

"Yes," her eyes flickered slightly. She wanted to continue the conversation, but her body was telling her that she needed sleep, "Robin."

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she breathed, her eyes closed fully as she clung to him.

"I love you too, sleep."

"I am." She chuckled quietly.

Robin kissed her hair, hugging her tight. Regina knew from now on that she needed to make sure that she didn't do anything that might endanger herself or her child, nearly getting into a physical fight with her mother would have been doing to complete opposite of that. Her family came first and now she realised that they loved her just as much as she loved them; they needed her and she was going to be there for them, always.


	7. Hope

**Hi, I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been super busy. So here's the chapter.**

* * *

Regina stood hugging a cup of tea, watching from the doorway as her daughter ran a brush through her long ebony hair. She hummed and took another sip, when had her daughter grown up into a young woman, she really was beautiful, Regina was blessed to have created such beautiful babies, Roland was growing up to be a little charmer also. She cleared her throat and Hope turned to look at her, a massive smile appearing on her face.

Regina grinned at her and walked into the room, placing her mug down, she took the brush from her daughter and began running it through her hair, "look how long it's getting," Regina chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Do you think I should cut it?"

"Baby, I think that it looks very beautiful and only you can decide; personally, I think you are perfect the way you are."

"I like it this long."

"Good decision," she smiled, running her fingers through it, the hair falling like silk around her little girl's shoulders.

"Would you do it up for me please?" Hope asked, turning to look at her, her blue eyes shimmering, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Of course," Regina spotted a kiss on her cheek, before picking up some ribbons and slides. She loved being able to just style her daughter's hair, she'd been rather good at doing her own hair when she was younger, but it was a hell of a lot easier doing it one someone else's hair. She wrapped and twisted the hair, pinning it up with little plats that were coiled and running from one side of her head to the other. She left some of the hair down, but it was scraped back so it couldn't be seen from the front; Hope's hair had natural waves and they fell perfectly. After a while of working, she patted her shoulders and rubbed her thumbs over her gently, "there you go."

"Thank you!" She giggled, swishing it as she stood and hugged her mother, "it looks so pretty."

"Yes it does."

"Mom, are you going to grow your hair?" She asked, bringing her hand up to play with Regina's short locks.

"I don't know about that, it takes a lot of time to take care of and I already have your beautiful hair to look after."

"Wouldn't daddy prefer you will long hair though?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "I think daddy likes my hair the way it is," she sighed, why did she feel as though something had happened to make Hope think that? Her daughter had always known that Robin and her were completely in love with each other, Regina hadn't had long hair since she was eighteen.

"Oh, so he doesn't mind that all the other ladies have long hair?"

"Other ladies?"

"The ones at the ball," Hope stated, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Why, did you hear something?" Regina asked.

"It was just there was a lady that said that men didn't like women with short hair and that they made them nervous, do you make daddy nervous?"

She stifled a laugh and shook her head, "probably, but in a good way, just because I have short hair, doesn't mean that people like me any less." What was the world they were living in? Where stuck up women thought that just because someone had short hair they were less desirable to men, less feminine, she wished it wasn't like it, but apparently, it was.

"I know," she nodded.

"Don't ever let anyone judge you on the way you look," Regina urged, "if you want short hair, have short hair, if you want long hair have long hair, if you want to wear riding pants, you can wear riding pants, if you…"

"Mom, I think I get it," Hope chuckled, before her face became serious again, "I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" Regina moved to sit beside her, placing an arm around her to comfort her.

"I didn't mean to be mean to you."

"Oh honey, you weren't mean to me," she whispered, touching their foreheads together, "I love you."

"I love you more," she smiled.

"I don't think you can, but that's good," she bopped her nose playfully, "anyway, come on you, let's go and find some pretty flowers and make some daisy chains."

"Mom, teach me to jump."

"What?"

"A horse, I want to learn."

"You do?" she rose her eyebrows, she had always wanted to teach her children how to show jump, but living in the woods didn't exactly provide her with the equipment needed, mainly the jumps themselves.

"Yes, I think I'm old enough now, aren't I?"

"Yes, I suppose you are."

"Come on then," she shot up off the bed and grabbed her mother's hands, pulling her towards the door.

"I would love to," she stated, before sighing and shaking her head, "I really would have loved to teach you Hope, but I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Come here," she beckoned her to her back into the room and made sure that the door was closed, "I'm not allowed to ride for a while."

"What? Why? Mom, you love riding."

"I do, but I am not allowed." She protested, she hated seeing her little girl disappointed, she had been so excited and now she was deflated.

"How long for?"

"About another six months," she nodded. There was no way she was risking harm to her baby by teaching Hope how to jump, that could wait until she'd had the baby, she was not having another miscarriage, she was not going through that again.

"Six months! That's forever."

"Sweetheart, you know that I would teach you if I could, but I can't," Regina sighed as she stroked her daughter's cheek lightly.

"Why aren't you allowed to ride?" Hope's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open, "is it something to do with what happened at the party, when you felt poorly?"

"Yes."

"Mommy what's wrong?"

Regina saw the look of concern on her little girl's face and realised that she had to tell her the truth, "okay, I need you to promise me that you won't tell a soul about this, only daddy, grandpa and I know, so you can't tell your brother, not yet."

"Are you alright?" She whimpered, finding her mother's hands and holding them tight.

"Yes, I am alright, I'm more than alright," she beamed, "how would you like a new baby brother or sister?"

The concern immediately dropped away and Hope squealed in delight, "you're going to have a baby!"

"Shushhh," she laughed, gently pressing a finger to her lips. "Yes."

"That's why you can't ride and why you've been feeling ill."

"Yes, it is," she nodded as she was nearly knocked over by her twelve-year-old catapulting herself into her arms.

"I'm so excited!"

"I wouldn't have guessed," Regina chuckled, placing her hand on the back of her head as she buried her face against her chest.

"Do you think I could have a baby sister this time?" Hope questioned looking up at her

"I think there's a fifty-fifty chance that you could have a baby sister," Regina grinned, she already had a beautiful boy and girl, so she didn't really mind what gender the baby was, "there is also a fifty-fifty chance you could have another brother."

"Please try and make it a girl," Hope cast her a cheeky grin as she looked up at her.

"I'm not sure I can do much to help with that now," she sighed, kissing her daughter's temple.

"Hope! Hope! Come look at this!" They heard footsteps as, who they could only assume was Roland, came down the corridor, then he appeared at the door and Regina cast him a no nonsense look.

"Excuse me young man." He looked at her wide eyed and she had been about to tell him off for running inside, but when he gave her that look, she just melted like butter, "I don't think that you have given me a cuddle yet today, I think that is a punishable offence." Hope giggled as she snuggled closer to her, "what do you think his punishment should be Hope?" Regina asked.

"I think that you should decide."

"Roland," she beckoned him towards her with her finger, "come here."

"No! You'll tickle me again!" He laughed.

"Oh, you think that I'm going to tickle you do you?" He nodded and she grinned, because he was absolutely right, clearly, she was rather predictable in her punishments.

"Yes, you always tickle me."

"Hmm, you're right, I guess I'll just have to cuddle you to death instead," she quipped, reaching her spare arm out for him to come and join them.

He rushed towards her and jumped into her arms, knocking her back slightly.

"Roland!" Hope snapped, "don't do that! You could have hurt mommy!"

"Hope," Regina warned, knowing that her daughter had apparently gained a new level of protectiveness towards her, even if it was usually the other way around. "I don't think he meant to did you?"

He shook his head, tears sprouting in his eyes, "I didn't mean to, I promise," his bottom lip was trembling and Regina held him close to her, she knew that Hope's temper was inherited for her, but sometimes she forgot that her little brother was only eight and didn't know that he had to be any different with her, he didn't know about the baby she was carrying, so how was he to know that he couldn't hug her like he always did.

"It's okay sweetheart, just try and be a little more careful okay?" She hugged both her children to her and closed her eyes, soon they would have another little member of the family, another Locksley.

"I will," his muffled reply sounded as he snuggled against her.

"Well, isn't this a pretty little picture."

Regina closed her eyes and groaned, her grip on her children tightening, "oh mother, this is getting completely tiresome," she sighed as she felt Roland burry his head in her lap, trying to make himself as small as possible so that Cora wouldn't notice him, "how can you possibly have more to say?"

"I have been removed from the ladies society," she spat, "all because your brat doesn't know how to behave at a ball."

"That was your own fault," Hope scoffed, "if you hadn't tried to hurt my brother then those other women wouldn't think that you were a mean nasty old lady." Regina's eyes widened as she looked at her daughter in alarm, she couldn't have put it better herself, but she knew that her mother wouldn't be impressed and she was ready for any shouting that was about to come their way.

"My, my, she is like you isn't she Regina, maybe I need to teach her the same lesson I taught you."

"You don't get to teach me anything," Hope huffed.

"Mother, we aren't scared of you," Regina chuckled, looking at her daughter who was quite frankly braver than her, "and Hope is right, you don't get to teach her anything, that's my job, I am her mother and I teach her everything she needs to know, whilst allowing her to make her own decisions and her own mistakes, with the knowledge that she will learn from them, the same will go for Roland when he is old enough."

"Regina, do you remember what happened when you made a mistake?"

"Don't." Regina cast her a deathly stare, "don't you dare say a word."

Cora scoffed and shook her head, "grow your hair back dear, it doesn't suit you short," she turned around and left again, what had she actually come in for? To complain that she had been kicked out of her precious society, who even cared? Why had she only now decided to criticise her hair too, it had been short forever, since she was eighteen, so why was everyone making comments about it today?

"Mom?"

"Hope, don't talk back to adults like that okay." Regina sighed dejectedly, playing with her daughter's hair.

"But she was rude to you, and she was mean about Roland."

"I taught you not to talk back to people like you just did, I know you meant well, but it was disrespectful."

"She was disrespectful!"

"Hope!" They turned to see Robin stood in the doorway, "why are you raising your voice at your mother?"

"Because she wasn't standing up for herself!"

"Excuse me madam."

Regina could see her daughter getting angry at the situation, in her mind she had been sticking up for her mom, so she didn't know why she was getting told off. Hope slipped off her knee and glared at Robin before pushing past him.

"Hope! Come back here right now," Robin moved to the door.

"Robin, stop, let her go," Regina sighed, "she needs time to brood."

"She's her mother's daughter," he replied, running his hands across his face, "why was she having to stick up for you?" He questioned.

Regina looked up at him and then all of a sudden, her stomach turned, "oh god," she picked up Roland and literally dropped him in Robin's arms, before running out of the room and into their bedroom, grabbing a bedpan she heaved, throwing up the little contents of her stomach, before dry heaving some more. Then there was a hand on her back, rubbing little circles, she sat back on her feet and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She turned to see her daughter trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down, "I was just angry at Grandmother."

"I know sweetheart."

"Is daddy angry at me?" She asked.

"I think you might need to apologise to him, don't you?"

"Yes," she nodded, moving to hug her, "are you okay?"

"I am, it's just the morning sickness," she scrunched up her nose in disgust, as much as she loved her children, the morning sickness was something that she didn't love, not in the slightest. "Now, I think you better go find daddy before he finds you," she chuckled, knowing that Robin was never really all that strict with the children, he was a great father, but if he needed to show his authority by raising his voice, then he would.

* * *

Regina watched as Roland and Hope ran around the garden, chasing each other as her father's dog, Rusty, played with them; her hands were just resting on her stomach as she absentmindedly drew patterns there, thinking about the future. Looking around, she realised that this wasn't home anymore, it wasn't where she belonged and when she had her baby, she wanted to be in her own house, in her own bed, she'd given birth to both of her children in that house and she just had some intense need for all her babies to be born there, under the same roof.

She heard the door behind her close and turned to see Robin, "you okay?" He asked, making his way to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Hmm."

"What's up?" He ran his fingertips across her hands as he nuzzled her neck, "Regina?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I want to be at home when the baby is born."

"That's what you're worrying about? Regina, you can be wherever you want to be and if you want to go home to have the baby, then we'll do that."

"Is that alright?"

"Are you really asking permission to have our baby at home?" He chuckled, "Regina, I thought you knew by now that you can do exactly what you want, you don't have to ask me." He kissed her neck before squeezing her playfully.

"Hope said something to me earlier…"

"What might that moody madam have said?" He laughed.

Regina rolled her eyes, her daughter was growing up, her body was changing and her hormones were raging, so was it any wonder that she was moody now and then? "She asked me if daddy would prefer me with longer hair."

"Really?" he rose his eyebrows, "why would she say that? I love your hair."

"I know," she chuckled, leaning back into him, making sure that she was snuggled into his embrace.

"Mommy, mommy, come play with us!" Hope ran up to them and pulled on her mother's hands, "you are alright to play aren't you?"

"Of course I am," she smiled, turning and kissing Robin briefly, "seems I am needed."

"Oh am I not invited to play?" Robin scoffed jokingly.

"Yes you are," Hope grinned, "but we have to look after mommy…" she lowered her voice, "and the new baby." The girl ran off again to join her brother, and Regina glanced at him.

"You told her?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows looking at Regina, "I thought we'd agreed to talk to the children together."

Oh no, he looked annoyed, was he annoyed that she had told Hope without him. They had agreed that they would tell the children together, but it had just happened, it wasn't as though she had meant to, it hadn't been premeditated, it just felt right in the moment and she had to give Hope some sort of reason as to why she couldn't teach her to ride. "We'll talk about this later," she whispered, patting his cheek gently, before walking off to join her young ones.

She was in trouble and she knew it, Robin looked more upset than angry, she knew it was probably because he would have liked to see their daughter's reaction to the news, but she hadn't set out to hurt him, hadn't even really thought about it. She just hoped she could find some way to make it up to him.

* * *

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Robin asked as she pulled him through the woods, she had blindfolded him and was leading him to a secret location.

"Ah, you'll see," Regina giggled as she carried on going, "okay, watch out for the tree roots, there you go," she bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She felt as though it had been forever since they had done something just the two of them, they usually had the children tagging along, but her father, bless his soul, had agreed to watch them for the afternoon so they could have some quality time. "I feel as though I owe you an apology for telling Hope without you."

"You don't," he sighed, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted, I just wanted to see her face that's all, but I know you didn't mean it, of course you didn't."

"I promise you I didn't, it just came out," she reached the spot and stopped, it had been ages since they had been here, been to their spot.

"Are we here?"

"Hmm, do you know where you are, have you worked it out?"

"Probably, I mean this blindfold is pretty thin."

"Oi!" she slapped him playfully, "you cheated, I asked you if you could see through it and you said no."

"Sorry, oh I missed this place," she watched him look around, "everything still looks the same as it did all those years ago."

"I know, we had our first kiss right here," she slid down against a tree, sitting to look out over the cliff. Robin sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

"And you told me that you loved me."

"Yes, and you said it back."

"Of course I said it back," he chuckled, kissing her soundly, "I love you Mrs Locksley."

"I love you too Mr Locksley," she whispered, smiling into the kiss. She had really missed spending these moments with Robin, the only moments they got any more were those first thing in the morning and the ones before they went to sleep, which granted were her favourite of the day, when the house was all quiet and it was just her and Robin, they knew that their children were sound asleep in their beds and she could just reflect over her day with her best friend. She found his hand and joined their fingers, closing her eyes as she hummed in happiness. "I think I have everything I ever wanted."

"So do I," he nodded, moving his hands to her stomach over her tartan dress, she no longer wore corsets if she didn't have to, what was the point in not being able to breath? "Do you think that cabin is still there?"

"Our cabin?" She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, thinking about the time they had spent in there also, that cabin had been the place she had given herself to him fully, the place where Hope was conceived.

"Do you fancy going to find out?"

"Yes," she chuckled, "I think that we should."

* * *

They stumbled through the door, their lips still attached as they felt around for the makeshift bed they had set up all those years ago. Regina giggled when she heard Robin bump himself on the door handle, "easy there tiger."

"I guess I just want to…"

"I know," she lowered herself down to the bed and pulled him with her, "so do I, I need to feel you."

He tore the laces on her back and literally ripped her dress from her body, dropping it to the ground as he devoured her, pressing his lips to every bit of skin he could find, "I love you," he muttered, moving his way up her body, sucking and nipping, before taking her breast in his mouth and teasing her nipple, flicking his tongue over it as his hand carried on its journey.

"Robin…" she moaned, finding his shirt and wrestling it off him, "pants off now," she instructed, bringing his lips up to hers and crashing herself against him as he worked on his pants, flinging them across the room. His hand caressed across her body, pressing against her clit, "Robin…"

"Hmm?"

"Make me scream," she breathed, reaching down and taking his cock in her hand, beginning to run her hand over him.

"As you wish milady," he cherished her body, his hands skirting across her as he moved himself to her entrance and pushed into her, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath as her eyes rolled back in her head. Either she orgasmed really easily, or Robin was really good at making love to her, she thought that the second option was the most likely.

She found his lips as her leg found its way around his back, pressing him tighter against her, he was rocking into her at a steady pace, but it wasn't quite enough, she needed more, needed it "harder," she instructed.

"Are you…"

"Harder Robin," her fingernails scraped across his back as he thrust into her harder, hitting the spot inside her that made her see stars, "yes! Oh yes," she arched into him, she really couldn't get enough of him, what he was giving her.

His lips were hot and wet against her neck as he sucked there, the room was filled with the noise of slapping skin and Regina's noises of appreciation for Robin's sexual talents. His hand moved to her clit again and he began rubbing hard and fast in a circular motion, resulting in yet more moans of pleasure. She scraped her nails across his back and he groaned, causing her to buck against him, meeting his sharp thrusts.

"You feel so good," Robin managed against her neck, "god Regina, you're… amazing." He was becoming erratic now and she wasn't complaining, she was close, seemingly they had both been very worked up, she began to play with her nipples and had to bring her bottom lip between her teeth in an attempt to stop herself screaming, even if that was the whole point, for Robin to make her scream in pleasure.

"Please, hmmm, Robin…" she was panting now, her breathing irrational as she was constantly moving into him, in chance of the orgasm she sought, "so close, so… close!"

"Baby, come for me," he almost growled in her ear, and moved to suck on her nipple, throwing her over the edge as she catapulted into the land of no return, the daze taking over as she breathed heavily, her walls clenching around his cock, beckoning him to come join her in the hazy afterglow. It didn't take long and he spilt inside her, flooding her with warmth, she moaned again and pulled him so that he slipped out of her and moved to the side, resting his head over her heart as her fingers ran through his hair and she worked on her breathing. "That was quick," he chuckled, pressing a kiss against her sweat coated skin.

"Hmm, I needed that," she smiled, her eyes still closed as she basked in the warmth, the buzzing that was still zapping around her body and the sticky feeling between her legs, a reminder of what they had just done. Usually Robin would draw out the foreplay, usually trying to wind her up, be clearly he had been just as needy as her, he had needed to orgasm as well.

She didn't mean to, but she found herself drifting off whilst holding him, not being able to stay awake any longer, she slipped off into the land of sleep.

* * *

Regina stirred, Robin's warm body was still next to hers, but he was now holding her and the covers had been pulled over them, she mused that he must have done it after she had fallen asleep. She snuggled close to him, before opening her eyes and seeing nothing, when they adjusted, she realised that it was night, that somehow, they had slept away the entire afternoon. Groaning, she turned around and looked at her husband, "Robin," she ran her fingers over his cheek, hoping to wake him. "Robin."

He moved and tried to pull her back down with him, "sleep Gina."

"No lazy, we need to be heading back, the children might be wondering where we have gotten to," she kissed his nose and moved out of the bed, scrambling for her dress which she promptly attempted to sculpt back onto her body, however he had ripped it, so it was proving more difficult than she had first anticipated. "Robin," she huffed, rolling her eyes as she blindly found the chest of drawers and opened the top one, looking for something to mend her dress with. As she routed around she found a box of matches and a candle, she lit it, allowing light to enter the room, now she was able to look more successfully.

She found something that would be adequate, but she also found a little leather bound book and gasped. "What?" Robin questioned.

She turned to look at him and he was all sleepy, his hair tousled as he sat up in bed and watched her. "My old journal," she chuckled, "do you remember? I used to keep it here, because I worried that my mother might find it at home."

"Yeah, I'd forgotten you had it."

"Me too," she chuckled, slipping it into the pocket of her coat so that she could look at it properly later, "come on you, get dressed."

"Do we have to go back?" He complained, dropping back to bury his head in his pillow once again.

"Yes, I want to kiss my children goodnight, now come on."

"But I wanted to kiss my other child," he grasped her hips and pulled her closer, a glint in his eye as he looked up at her, before lifting up the garment she had adorned and caressing her stomach that was beginning to grow, he ran his lips across her skin, tracing all around her belly, working to tickle her somewhat. She loved it when he did that, when he kissed her abdomen, it really was one of her favourite things about being pregnant, seeing the joy on Robin's face as he watched her grow. She'd expected it to be different the second time and it wasn't, he was still fascinated with her and seemingly it was going to be the same for their third child, she was astounded by what an amazing father he was.

"Right, you've kissed our child, now…"

"Do you see this?" He scoffed and she knew he was talking to the baby, because he was using the voice, she had taunted him about it, his voice went up in pitch slightly as he talked in his baby talking voice and it was so cute, she loved it. "Your mommy is trying to prevent me from talking to you, but I am going to take my time in doing so."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "you're the one who will deal with Roland's crying when we aren't back in time to read him a bedtime story," she reminded.

"Oh shoot, okay baby, I will talk to you later, I promise," he kissed her stomach again, before pulling back, "fine, let's go."

* * *

When they reached the manor house it was surprisingly busy, Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Robin, it was late, why were there so many horses and dogs. "What the hell is going on?" Robin asked.

She shook her head, she hadn't got a clue, but seeing as there were so many things going on, she knew that something must be a miss, "there's something happening, somethings wrong."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," she narrowed her eyes and picked up the pace, they were coming from inside the woods, so were walking through the garden towards the front door, before they even reached it, they heard raised voices. Regina knew it was late, which meant that it was past Roland's bedtime, why would her father invite people over?

Pushing the door open she scanned her eyes over the people there and her eyes went wide in realisation, "soldiers?"

Robin took her hand and they pushed past the men, looking for her father. Regina pushed into his study and saw him talking to another man, "daddy what's happening?" She asked in concern.

"Is she with you? For the love of gods please tell me that she is."

Regina felt her chest tighten and her breath quicken, "who?"

"Hope."

"What? No, she was here, we left her with you," Robin rushed, looking at her in complete shock.

She couldn't breathe, her lungs weren't taking in enough air and she had to grab onto a chair, "daddy what are you talking about?" She questioned, her voice low.

"It's Hope, she's gone."


	8. Finding Hope

Regina's eyes flickered open slowly as she looked up trying to gain her bearings, she reached out and immediately a hand grabbed hers. She could faintly hear people calling her name and was aware that there were a lot of people just standing around. "Robin," she whispered, her mouth felt dry, like a desert that was barren from water.

"Regina, I'm here," she felt the hand that had taken hers squeeze as his fingers ran through her hair.

"What's happening?" she asked, her voice hoarse as she made out Robin's figure beside her. Suddenly it came back to her and she remembered what was going on, "Hope!" She shot up.

"Regina," he shook his head, "you need to rest, you passed out."

"What i need is to find my little girl," she spat, standing wobbly and moving over to cabinet where she poured herself a glass of water and drank deeply. "Where is she Robin?" She asked, her hand shaking as she held the glass.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Why are you still standing here?!" She asked panicking, her daughter was missing, she was gone and no one had a clue where she was. Regina ran her hands over her face, "I need to go out and find her."

"You'll do no such thing," her father admonished, "not in your condition."

"How did this happen?!" She cried, moving towards him, "how did you lose my baby?!"

"Regina," Robin took hold of her arm, pulling her back gently, "it isn't his fault."

"He was supposed to be looking after her!" She glared at her father and shook her head, "why weren't you watching her?! Daddy, she's gone! My daughter is gone and it's your fault, you did this!"

"Regina!" Robin yelled, pulling her a little harder so that she turned to look at him, "stop it! Stop it now, this isn't good for the baby."

"Our baby is gone Robin, Hope is gone," she sobbed against his shoulder as he hugged her tight, cupping the back of her head. She felt like someone had their hand inside her chest and was squeezing her heart, she couldn't deal with this, it was tearing her apart. She loved her children and Robin more than anything and knowing that someone might have one of them, might be hurting one of them made her feel physically sick.

"I'll find her," Robin stated, kissing the top of her head, "I'll find her Regina, I swear I will, but you need to stay here, you need to rest," he cupped her cheek and made her look at him, "I will not risk you or our baby, promise me Regina, promise me you'll stay here."

"I will," she whispered, her fingers securely crossed behind her back, because they was no way in hell she was staying here when her baby was out there somewhere. He would be so mad at her, she knew that, but this was her daughter, her baby girl, she had given birth to her and would protect her with everything she had.

"Good, I love you," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers, stroking her cheek.

"Robin please find her," she breathed.

"I won't rest until she's back in our arms," he stated, pushing her hair behind her ear, before pulling back, "men, we need to search for Hope and whoever has taken her needs to be locked away," all the soldiers nodded and began to walk out of the house. He then turned to Henry, "I want you to watch Regina for me, don't let her out of your sight, you've already made that mistake once this evening."

Henry closed his eyes and shook his head, "I am so sorry, I will watch Regina, I promise you."

"Good, don't let her give you too much trouble," he quipped.

"I don't know if that will be possible," he chuckled dryly.

Regina watched them and shook her head, she couldn't believe that Robin was putting her father on babysitting duty, she didn't need someone to watch her, she was perfectly capable of looking after herself. The question was though, how was she going to escape with him watching her? Hell she'd find a way, it shouldn't be too hard, she used to do it all the time when she was younger. Robin kissed her once more before leaving, she watched out the window as all the men mounted their horses and set out. Sighing she turned to look at her father and rolled her eyes, "what happened?" She asked sitting down, "did someone take her? Did she run away? You must have seen something daddy, anything." She pleaded, reaching over to take his hand in hers. "Please, this is my little girl."

"I know that Regina and if I knew anything don't you think I would tell you?"

"Yes, sorry, it's just I love her so much and I am really scared right now that I'll never see my baby again." She sobbed, burying her head in her hands. She was blaming herself, not her dad, it had been her idea to have a nice day with Robin just the two of them and now her daughter was missing, she was a terrible mother. "Oh god!" She sobbed, "this is my fault isn't it." She broke down into tears and her father pulled her into his arms, rocking her as she wished to do with her own daughter, it was all she wanted, to hold her tight and tell her just how much she loved her and that she would do absolutely anything to protect her.

"Regina this is definitely not your fault, it isn't anyone's apart from the person who took her." He sighed.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I need to go and hold my son," she whispered, standing from the seat and making her way upstairs. Coming to Roland's room, she slipped inside and saw him sleeping peacefully, not a clue as to what was going on with his sister. She sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his hair gently, before kissing his temple. He wriggled closer to her, he wasn't awake but it was instinctive for him to move into his mother's touch. She got a better hold on him and pulled him into her arms, "we will find your sister and we'll bring her back to us, we will," she whispered, pulling his nightgown back down where it had risen up his legs slightly, before rubbing his side, "I love you so much baby," she stated, a lone tear rolling down her cheek as she hugged him.

She heard her father move from the door and stood up, she placed another kiss on her son's head before trying to ascertain whether he was stood a little off to the side. She remembered when she was younger and would read at night with her candle lit. Whenever she heard the slightest noise on the corridor she would blow the candle out and lay completely still for longer than necessary just in case one of her parents were stood outside her door just waiting for her to light the candle again. Thinking about it now, that was silly, she was usually way too tired at the end of the day to be bothered with spying on her children to make sure they were asleep.

When she was sure that her father had left, she snuck out and across the corridor to her own room, where she quickly ripped her dress off and changed into her riding clothes, Robin had promised her that he would find Hope and she had in turn, promised him that she would stay put, but she couldn't do that, she couldn't just sit still and do nothing, she wasn't a patient person, she would drive herself crazy if she couldn't do anything.

Once she had tied up her riding boots she moved to the window and opened it, she knew how to get out, had done it more times than she could count when she would sneak out to meet Robin in the middle of the night, they'd go to their cabin and lay in one another's arms all night, tracing fingertips over bare skin and before they had reached that point in their relationship, they would go to firefly hill and just sit there talking until she decided that it was too late to stay out any longer.

She watched her footing on the trellis, it had been a while since she had done this and the last thing she wanted was to fall. She already knew that she definitely shouldn't be mounting a horse, she's literally had that conversation with Hope earlier in the day, but riding a horse would be the quickest option, she wasn't thinking straight and her head was a mess, she was too caught up in finding her daughter than thinking about the damage she might be doing to her unborn baby by riding.

She landed on her feet and braced herself, before looking around and running to the stables, she threw the doors open and spotted her father's horse in the corner, apparently, all the other horses had been taken, including hers. She hadn't ever been on her Father's horse before, which was not exactly ideal, she didn't know how his temperament was. She grabbed the tackle she would need and secured her riding hat in place, before going up to the stall, apple in hand ready to woo the horse.

"Hey boy, want an apple?" she asked, holding it up, the horse nodded and reached to take it from her hand, she smiled and petted his nose, "good boy," she chuckled opening the gate and throwing the rug over the horse, he seemed to take it fine, so she followed with the saddle making sure that it was properly secured, "you are such a good boy," she stated, scratching his ears as he munched away on some hay without a care in the world. Carefully she attached the bridle, before placing her foot in one of the stirrups and pulling herself up, her other leg swinging round.

Slowly she moved him out of the stables, he seemed to be well trained and she was satisfied that she was good enough of a rider to be safe. Taking a deep breath, she kicked her heels and took off into the woods, she would find her daughter, no matter what the consequences may be.


	9. More trouble ahead

**First of all, I am sorry it has taken so long to update. Secondly, it's short. Thirdly, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. Again.**

 **I don't know if you are all still enjoying reading this or not, but here it is anyway.**

* * *

It was pitch black within the woods, the only light provided was that which shone through the overhanging canopy of trees. Regina pushed the black stallion forward, just hoping that he would be able to make sure that he jumped any obstacle they might come across. She was getting increasingly flustered as she rode through the forest, just thinking that her baby might be out here all on her own. What if she was stuck, hurt or worse? It didn't bare thinking about, she couldn't think like that.

She knew she would feel it, she'd feel something, she'd know, surely, she would, it was a mother's intuition, wasn't it? To know when their child was hurt and she knew Hope was still alive, she could feel it. As well was thinking about Hope, she couldn't help her mind from reverting to Robin and how he was going to react to this. The further away from the house she rode the more uneasy she became about the effect this would have on their relationship, because he had told her to stay put, made her promise him and she had betrayed his trust.

She knew he was going to be furious at her, not just for putting herself in danger, but putting their unborn child in jeopardy also. She had broken her promise to him, but she knew she was just going to have to deal with the consequences, what was important was finding her daughter.

Then, all of a sudden, the horse slowed from his quick pace into a trot and she looked around, her grip on the reins tightening as she tried to figure out exactly where she was. A sickening feeling crept up on her as she noticed something too familiar for her not to be where she thought she was. Taking a steady breath, she looked up and saw the menacing building towering within the trees; it looked a hell of a lot scarier at night and she wasn't one for being scared easily, but right at that moment her heart was in her mouth, she felt sick.

She drew the horse to a halt as she tied it to a tree, it had been so long since she had last been here and she had sworn that she would never come back, never have to see the place again, but here she was. She stared at the tall tower where her mother had imprisoned her, locked her away and attempted to ruin her whole life. She hadn't been there during the night, luckily for her Robin had rescued her first. Slowly she began to walk closer and closer to the base of the tower.

When she got there, Regina heard a sob and her head shot up, looking to the window that was situated meters above her, she was sure that sounded like her baby. That was the moment where realisation set in, her mother had taken her. Her mother had snatched her daughter away from her and locked her in the tower like she had done with her! She didn't know for sure but she was certain that was her little girl, she recognised the crying.

"Hope?! Hope!"

"Mommy! Help, mommy help!"

"Hope!" She found her, found her daughter, none of the male search party had even gone in this direction so how would they have found her otherwise?

She'd had a certain feeling that her mother was behind the disappearance of her little girl. "Baby I'm here, I'm going to help you okay. Calm down sweetheart, it's alright," she could hear the fear in her daughter's voice and it was tearing her apart to listen to it, "I'm here." She was going to kill her mother for this, for what she had done, how dare she? How dare she just take Hope like that?! She had no right and there was no way Regina was just standing back and doing nothing this time, her mother would be arrested for abduction, she would make sure of it.

She looked around her, how the hell was she supposed to get her out of there? There had to be a door, some kind of passage, her mother had blindfolded her when she had been brought to the same place, so she had no idea how to get in.

"Mommy, I'm scared," she heard Hope whimper. The thing was, Hope was such a brave little girl and as a young child she had been afraid of very little, so for her to admit something like that really made Regina panic.

"I know you are honey, but it's going to be alright, you're going to be..." there was a loud wailing noise and she whipped around seeing that her horse was going crazy, bucking and trying to escape from where the reins were fastened to the tree. "Whoa Shadow, whoa boy," she was worried that he was going to hurt himself but something had obviously spooked him, probably whoever that horrendous noise was coming from.

"Mommy! What's happening?!"

"Hope it's okay," she reassured before turning back to the horse and holding her hands out in front of her, she knew when horse were in this state they got unpredictable, you couldn't guess what they were going to do at any given moment. She managed to grab his reins and untie them, her hand coming to rest on his nose, "shush boy," she breathed, just about calming him. However, no sooner had she done that, there was another loud sound, this time seeming a lot closer, the horse reared on his back legs and she dropped the reins, shooting backwards, trying to get out of the way of his front hooves but tripping over a low tree root and falling to the ground, her ankle twisting painfully as her head hit the ground with a hard thud.

She winced and watched as the horse bolted away from her, carrying all her things with it. There was another repeat of the noise and she realised what it was. Wolves. Grabbing onto the tree beside her, she pulled herself up, going dizzy and feeling a terrible shooting pain in her foot, she daren't look at it, because she had a feeling that she might have broken it quite badly. At least she hadn't fallen on her stomach and only her ass had taken the brunt of the fall.

"Mommy! Are you hurt?!"

She looked up at could just about make out her daughter's silhouette in the window, "I'll be okay baby," she breathed through her nose, closing her eyes and trying to think about anything but the pain. "Do you remember where you went to get up there?"

"There's a door, hidden, the blindfold slipped," Hope replied, "but I can't get out of here."

"Well, mommy is going to come and get you, just hold tight okay."

"I will."

Regina stumbled over to the building and ran her hands over the wall, searching for the door around the stone work. There was a sudden growling noise from behind her and her eyes went wide as she turned seeing a pair of orange eyes shining through the trees. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath.

"Mommy? What's that?" Hopes voice sounded from the window.

"Nothing sweetheart," she replied not wanting to alarm her daughter, on the inside she was freaking out, how the hell was she supposed to get away from wolves? She hadn't got any weapons or shelter or transport to escape by, even if she did there was no way she was leaving her little girl alone, not a chance.

"Nice wolf," she cooed, slowly walking around the tower, touching the wall, "good wolf," the animal bared its teeth at her. She felt wood under her hand and tried to find the handle hoping to god that the door wasn't locked otherwise she had a feeling that she was going to be this wolf's dinner. Her hand continued to move, where the hell was the handle, she was beginning to really, really panic now, the wolf seemed to be getting closer. She moved her hand to the back of her head and realised she must have hit it when she fell and the animal was obviously attracted to the smell of her blood.

Suddenly her hand made contact with cool metal and she surrounded the handle, just as she did, the wolf ran and she screamed, pulling it down, the door flinging open as she practically fell inside and slammed it shut behind her, hearing scratching on the door as the animal began to howl. She leant against the wall and closed her eyes, that had been too close.

She turned and saw the stars which led up inside the tower, she was literally going to have to drag herself up them to get to her daughter, but she would do exactly that. She took it slow, going on step at a time, really trying hard not to knock her ankle again, because it was so painful, she was glad for the banister to hold to because it meant that she could hop up steadily.

It took her a while to reach the top, but when she did, she noticed a ladder with a trap door, she climbed up it and tried to push the piece of wood upwards, but seemingly it was stuck. Looking around she found a large stick and decided to try and push it open, slamming against it with all the effort she could muster, just trying to get to her little girl. With one last smack, she heard a loud crack and the wood of the hatch seemed to split in two. Grinning she climbed back up the little ladder and shoved open the hatch, pulling herself up into the room, only for her daughter to literally fling her little body into her arms.

She sat with her feet still dangling down as she held her baby close, closing her eyes and basking in the feel of having her daughter back with her. "Mommy," she sobbed, burying her head into her chest, "are you okay?"

"I need to move," Regina stated, feeling her ankle begin to throb like hell. Hope pulled back and grabbed her mother's hand, helping her up and over to the small bed. Regina dropped down and winced before opening her eyes to look at her little girl. "Oh my god," she gasped, shaking her head, "no."

"Mom it's okay," Hope sniffled, moving to cuddle her again.

"No it isn't," Regina cried holding her daughter close, "it isn't okay." How could her mother do something like that? Hope was a child! She wasn't an eighteen-year-old who got caught with a boy in her room, she was a little girl and she had done nothing to deserve to be punished that way. "I'm so sorry baby," Regina took a deep breath and tried to tuck her daughter's hair behind her ear, but it was now too short even for that, it was all gone, all of her beautiful dark hair.

"It isn't your fault," Hope whimpered, brushing her nose over her mother's.

"I shouldn't have left you, I shouldn't have brought you somewhere I knew she could be. This is my fault, but we're going home, we aren't going back there, I swear everything is going to go back to normal, like it was before she whistled her way back into our lives."

Hope moved a little on the bed knocking Regina's ankle as she snuggled in between her legs into her embrace. Regina tried to hide her wincing, but failed as she hugged her daughter to her, "mom? How are we going to get back? I know you hurt your ankle and the horse bolted."

"I have no idea," Regina stated truthfully, there was no point trying to lie, Hope was smart, she wasn't going to fall for something Regina said which was made to make her feel better. "I am so tired."

"Maybe I should go get help."

"Not a chance, there is no way I am letting you go out there on your own," she shook her head, kissing her daughter's temple as she ran her fingers through her hair. "We'll just have to wait here and hope that your daddy finds us and if he hasn't by morning, then we'll try walk back.

"Mom, you can't walk."

"Don't worry. We need to sleep," she shook her head, lying back on the bed, her head resting on the pillow as Hope readjusted in her arms, snuggling to her as Regina continued to play with her daughter's hair, "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again," she whispered, her words slurring and eyes fluttering shut as her grip on Hope lessened.

Regina felt the girl in her arms turn around, her little hand moving into her hair, "mom? Mom! Mom! Wake up! No Mommy! Wake up!"


	10. Alive or dead?

Regina groaned and rubbed a hand over her face, she had a pounding headache and her ankle was throbbing, she opened her eyes and realised that they were no longer in the tower but back at the house, Hope was still hugging to her from behind and she knew that Roland was curled up in front of her, his little head resting against her chest as his hand gripped to her clothes. She smiled and looked up from her son to see Robin asleep on a chair beside the bed.

"Robin," she whispered, her voice hoarse as she immediately realised how dry her mouth was, she was parched, "Robin."

He stirred and she closed her eyes in relief before opening them again and looking at him, she saw his eyes go wide as he practically shot up out of his chair, "Gina!"

"Shush, you'll wake them," she smiled, reaching out and pressing a single finger over his lips, pulling his bottom one down playfully, "do you have some water?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, grinning at her as he poured her water, his eyes not leaving hers until he albeit spilt it down himself, "here you go, you must be really thirsty."

"God yes, my mouth feels like a desert," she took it from him and sat up carefully before gulping down the water as quickly as she could, allowing the liquid to coat her throat and quench her thirst, "thank you," she sighed, passing the glass back to him and laying back down again, pulling her babies closer, making sure not to wake them as she did.

"I'm just so glad you're awake," Robin breathed still staring at her.

"What happened?" She whispered, stroking Hope's hair and suddenly becoming alarmed by how short it was underneath her fingers, "what happened?" She asked again as she looked down at her little girl, seeing that her hair had been chopped off, "oh my goodness."

"Your mother did it, don't you remember?"

"I… yes, I think I do," now she thought about it she did remember certain parts, however the rest of it was still a little sketchy in her mind, "we'd lost Hope and I found her, but I don't remember much after that."

"You blacked out, when we found you Hope thought you were dead, we all did, you smacked your head on something. I didn't think you were going to wake up," he stated, his voice shaking as he did so, "I thought, I..." she watched as he fought back the tears, trying to stop them from pouring down his face.

"I'm here, I'm fine," she reached out for him and he crawled onto the bed being careful not to knock the children as he laid between her legs, his head resting against her breasts as his hands went to her stomach and he stroked it lightly. "The baby... the baby is okay right?" Regina swallowed heavily as she looked down at him.

"Yeah, the baby is fine, but I thought I was going to lose the both of you and I don't think I would have been able to deal with that alone, I don't think I would have been able to cope without you, I don't think our children would have coped without you."

"You're not going to lose me," she whispered, pressing her lips to his head as she held him in a way she hadn't done in so long, her fingers stroking through his hair as she just cradled him in her arms, "I promise I'm not going anywhere." They just laid like that for a little while, caressing each other and simply basking in the fact that they were still able to hold each other, "how long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of days," he sighed, pressing a kiss to her baby bump, "in fact I think you probably should be getting something to eat, I can call Johanna for you, in fact she asked me if I would fetch for her when you awoke so I…"

"Mommy?" Hope called out, kicking her legs as her arms thrashed, "no mommy! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Hope, baby, it's okay," Regina soothed as Robin moved away from her allowing her to reach out for her daughter and hold her instead whilst he went to get the kitchen maid and tell Regina's father that she had woken up. "I'm here, mommy's here."

Hope's bright blue eyes flashed open and met Regina's, suddenly though the girl was in floods of tears, her arms wrapping around her mother tightly as she sobbed against her, "I thought I was never going to be able to talk to you again, I thought you were gone forever and ever and that it was all my fault."

"Hey, how was it all your fault?" Regina asked, wiping the warm tears from her daughter's cheeks with the pad of her thumb, "it wasn't your fault, not at all, so I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened, do you hear me?"

She sniffled and nodded against her, burying her face into her, "I love you," she cried.

"I love you too my darling, so, so much."

* * *

Regina sunk down into the warm water, washing it over her skin as she hummed at the welcomed heat. Her fingers tickled over her abdomen as she smiled, she'd just had a huge meal and was feeling much better, even though she was technically on bed rest for the "foreseeable" future. One thing that was for sure though was that Robin wouldn't be letting her out of his sight for the duration of her pregnancy, not now she had gone against him and done the opposite of what he had said.

Sure, he didn't control her life, but he had every right to be angry, she knew how foolish she had been getting on that horse and going off alone in the dark, she had known she was stupid and she owned up to that fact. He hadn't yelled at her, not yet anyway, but she could sense the tension, the relief that he had evidently been feeling when she first woke had changed into something else, frustration at her for going off and not letting anyone know, putting both herself and the baby at risk.

She closed her eyes and sighed, she could have died, she could have killed herself and the baby, she was a complete and utter, "failure," her eyes flashed open as she shot up in the bathtub looking around frantically as she covered her body.

"Mother?!" she shouted, trying to find out where she had gone, she'd heard her clear as day, heard what she said, what she always said, she was sure of it, but then again maybe she was just hearing things, imagining what her mother might say were she there, what she would call her. Shaking her head, she determined that was all it was, she was just a figment of her overactive imagination.

Regina rubbed her hands over her face and began washing her body, feeling the scrapes that were on her side and her bruised ankle, there was also a deep cut that had been stitched on the back of her head. Her father's physician had come to check on her a little after she had woken up and he had told her she had been extremely lucky, something she had already known. She ran her right foot up her other leg and felt her eyes fluttering closed again.

"Such a disappointment, a let-down."

Again, she looked around the room, she definitely wasn't hearing things, that was her mother and she had to be somewhere hiding in the room, the thing was though she had no clue how she had managed to get in, there were guards stationed outside, her father wasn't taking any chances of someone, not just Cora, hurting his family. "Mother, where the hell are you?!" she spat.

The curtain moved and she saw the older woman begin walking towards her, "don't worry sweetheart, I'm here now."

"Don't you dare come near me," Regina breathed, grabbing a towel from the side and realising that she was going to struggle immensely to stand up alone, Robin had carried her to the bath and put her in it, but there wasn't a chance in hell that she would be able to stand on the swollen monstrosity she called an ankle. "What the hell do you want?"

"Language dear," she tutted, finding a chair and placing it beside the bath tub as she took a seat, "I'm glad to see that you are recovering nicely."

"Are you?" Regina scoffed, "so you don't want me dead then? I'm surprised the amount of threats you were throwing at me and my family."

"You, no, your family, yes, they aren't your family Regina, I am."

"You are insane," she shook her head, turning away and staring at the wall, "I gave birth to those children, they are physically part of me, so how can you sit there and tell me that they aren't my family? My own flesh and blood?"

"Just like I gave birth to you," Cora rose an eyebrow.

"You might have given birth to me, but you never cared about me," Regina spat, "you tortured me day in day out, in your attempt to groom me into the perfect daughter you poisoned me against you, I resent you for everything you have ever done to me. After you stealing my daughter and hacking off her hair I can never, ever forgive you," she closed her eyes, her bottom lip trembling as she opened them and turned her head, her eyes boring into her mother's, "I. Hate. You."

"You…"

"You need to leave, right now," she was so done with this, she just wanted the woman to leave and let her get on with her life, let her enjoy being with her husband and children instead of constantly trying to get in the way and tear them apart.

"You can't hate me Regina, I'm your mother."

"As far as I'm concerned, my mother died when she severed my hair and locked me in a tower, I don't have a mother," Regina glowered, "now I'll give you ten second to get out of her before I scream like hell." She looked away from the woman.

"Regina, I'm sorry, Regina."

"Five," she whispered, still not looking at her as she carried on counting down in her head.

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me," Cora grabbed her arm roughly, "Prince James is still looking for a suitable wife, you can still be redeemed."

"Robin!" Regina screamed, she'd given her mother enough chance to escape, she'd been fair, but clearly her mother's delusion was worse than she first thought. How could she ever still think that she would want to marry Prince James?! She was already married and pregnant with her third child!

The door flung open and both Robin and her father charged into the room, "Cora! Let go of her!" Henry yelled rounding the bathtub and grabbing the older woman's arm, pulling her off Regina, not before she managed to dig her sharp nails into her arm, scratching her deeply, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Regina!" Robin scooped her out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her as he cradled her in his arms, wrapping another towel around her arm where blood was flowing from her cuts. "Henry, be careful," Robin warned as Regina cuddled into him.

They watched as the older pair fought, Henry trying to keep her back whilst she tried to get to Regina.

"You need me Regina! You know you need me!" She screamed, moving to push past him.

"She doesn't need you Cora! She's much better without you!" Henry yelled grabbing her shoulders and holding her away from him, "all you have ever done is poison her life!"

"You have no idea, you weren't there for any of it!" She screeched, getting in his face, "you don't know your own daughter! You missed her life!"

"Yes, I know that! And it saddens me every day to think that I wasn't here to protect her from her snake of a mother. But I'm making up for that now! I see how happy she is with her family and it makes me eternally grateful that this young man managed to steal her away from you. He has looked after her better than either of us have and she is so clearly in love with him."

"She's supposed to be Queen, she's meant to have a crown upon her head."

"I don't want that though mother, I don't want to be Queen, all I want is my family, all I have ever wanted is a loving family, all I have ever wanted is what I have now," she cried, increasing her hold on Robin as she glanced down at her arm seeing that blood was seeping through the towel Robin had secured around it.

"That isn't good enough Regina, you are settling, just like I did."

"I'm not settling, I married for love! Because I was in love with someone wonderful!"

"You can still come with me, I can arrange something for you to…"

"Leave me alone!" she cried shaking her head as she cowered into Robin, she was genuinely scared of her mother, it didn't happen often, most of the time she could stand up to her, not let her push her about, but right now the glint in her eyes was scary, she just hoped that Johanna had the children and they didn't try to come in whilst her mother was there. "Just leave us all alone."

"Regina you don't mean that, I know you don't, you need me, you need me to protect you from them, I am the only one who cares about you the only one who sees your potential, it isn't too late, we can still fix this, there is a way to fix this! We just have to kill them, just kill them and then…"

"You're insane!" Regina sobbed.

"You can't have those children and be queen Regina, but if we just…"

Robin let go of her and stood from the ground, she could see how angry he was that someone was threatening his family, threatening their children, she was just as mad as he was. "I hate you! I hate you!" she stood up and held onto Robin, almost in an attempt to hold him back, not that she would be much use at that considering the condition her ankle was in. "Get out I never want to see you again!"

"Regina! You will regret this! I will get you back!" She shouted, lunging just as Henry took hold of her and shoved her hard, she grabbed hold of him and before they knew it the large stain glass window was shattering and both Henry and Cora went flying through it.


End file.
